Meet Me in the Middle
by Secretlyobsessed25
Summary: He is a jerk. A dominate. And she wishes that she hated him.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Me in the Middle

 **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

"Can you pass the ketchup?"

Charlie reached up and picked up the bottle, shaking it. "Might want to ask for another one, this one's almost gone."

"It's ok, I don't need that much," I took it and squirted that last bit of contents out onto my plate.

Charlie laughed a little, "got a little bit on your shirt."

I looked down at my shirt which held a small red stain. _Great_. I pulled a napkin up and started wiping at the spot. "How did the interview go today?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, you know how it is. Gotta wait for them to call back. I'm not the only one who applied for the job Bells. But I think I got a good chance."

"hmm," I said taking a sip of my water.

"Hmm what?"

"I was just thinking, you know with the way things are, maybe I could get a fulltime job, instead of a part-time one. It will help out a little with the bills."

"No, no and no. Bella you're going to college and that's that. I don't care if I have to sell everything I own, you are going to college."

"Charlie,-dad, we both know mom's not coming back. And we already are having trouble making ends meet as they are. I don't want to add a University to that."

"I said you're going to college. Your old man doesn't lie. So drop it, and let's have a good lunch." I looked down at my half eaten burger a little frustrated. Charlie was never good at accepting reality, he called it being positive. I called it fantasy.

"I just think, maybe it could be a possibility," I mumbled under my breath.

Charlie sighed, "Look, Bella, I talked with your mom. She said she would be willing to help. So with my money, and hers, we will find a way. And if I get this job, we will be able to catch up on some of the bills, do some more food shopping, and put the rest aside for your college."

"But you are not sure you got it. Charlie let me help. I don't mind. I'll finish up my general education at the community college, and then get a job. I don't mind."

"Well I do. I do. Now, let's just," he sighed, "let's just finish dinner." He took a huge bite of his burger and then stuffed a few fried in his mouth. "By the way," he mumbled, "happy birthday Bella. 20 years old."

I smiled, "thanks dad." He lifted a box from underneath the table and handed it to me with a smirk. I smiled a little. Money was so tight right now. "I thought we said no gifts."

Charlie waved his hand, "nah, come on Bells open it. It's your birthday, come on." I laughed a little as I unwrapped the gift and opened the box.

"A phone?" Wow. A really nice phone. I looked a Charlie with a guilty look.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. But I took care of all the charges. Besides yours looks like crap. No offense. And, well, you know, I was thinking, you know, _when_ you transfer and go away to that university, it will be a good way to stay in touch with your old man."

"Come on, you still got a few good years left," I said jokingly.

"Yep," he laughed, "this old dog is still going strong."

"Thank you dad." I knew the phone must have cost more than we could spend. I didn't want to ask where he got the money. It seemed almost selfish of me to accept the gift knowing we were behind on rent on our small two bedroom apartment.

"Hey, you're my little girl. You're all I have left. And I'm proud of you. Smart kid, must have got it from your mother's side. Now don't you go worrying about how much the phone cost. I took care of it. I picked up a little job as a janitor at a law firm. I was told by one of my old pals a job had opened up so I applied. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to wait a little. I was hoping to get the other job by now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Cause Bella, you're still a kid. I mean lady," he held up his hands. "And I don't want you worrying about the bills, about the rent, food. I want you to still be young and enjoy being, you know, young. And I know it's been a year since you graduated high school, but you're still my kid. It's a parent thing. You know you want the best for you kids. To provide for them. I don't want life to hit you so soon, you're still growing up and I want you to have this time."

I struggled not to say that I had grown up ever since mom left.

I looked at my watch. "I got to go work." I stood up and kissed Charlie on the side of his cheek.

"Hey, wait, what about your cake? You got to have your cake."

"I'm sorry dad," I said picking up my jacket and purse, "but I really have to go. This was nice though. I love my present. And I love you, but I really got to go."

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "don't go growing up too fast." I gave him a half smile and placed another kiss on his cheek as I made my way out.

I jumped into my truck and zoomed over to the quickie-market. I was already late. I hadn't even realized the time. _Shit_. I hoped my boss wasn't in today. I quickly pulled into a parking space and sprinted into the store.

I immediately went to the back to grab my ugly green apron that said welcome with a smiley face on it. The exact opposite of how I always felt. I walked out from the back still tying the strings behind my back.

"Late again Bella." My jerk of boss Lenard, who I swear got off on irritating the shit out of me knowing I couldn't do anything about it. He and I both knew I needed this job.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"Always a mistake with you. You know I'm starting to think, the mistake is you. I have given you leeway. I know your dad is having a rough time so I've been nice to you."

He had no right to talk about Charlie. It's none of his business. But again, I had to swallow my pride and kiss up to the jackass.

"I know. And I'm so grateful. Please, it won't happen again." _Seriously? Just piss the fuck off already._

"One more chance. And you know I have tons of others who would appreciate this job." _Oh yes I'm sure. I'm sure tons of girls want to wear a freaking happy face all day while you eye hump them from behind._

"I'm sorry Sir. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." His eyes drifted down my body. _Sick bastard._

"See that you do. Now get to work. We got customers and we are short on staff today. Apparently there is a flu going around. Start with the restacking of the shelves. We just got the new shipments yesterday."

"Ok Sir." I quickly walked to the back storage room just knowing his eyes were on my ass as I walked away. I picked up closest storage box and opened it. Dried coconut. The store was like a mini market. It sold a little bit of everything. Birthday cards, cooking ingredients, a little bit of hardware supplies, small knickknacks ect. It was a perfect market to live next to.

I picked up the box and carried it out to start my work. "Hey Is."

"Hi Bobby." Bobby, the over happy suck up.

"Need any help?"

"Nope, I got it thanks."

"Alright, well I'm off for brake."

"Have fun," I mumbled. _God knows I won't_.

"Hey, remember we work at the happy store. Smile Bella." I gave him a bored look. "Or not." He laughed. "See ya in a little bit. Try not to have too much fun without me."

"Never do," I said putting up the small bags on the shelf. Just when I got a nice rhythm going of putting the price tags on and stacking the bags in nice rows I heard my name being paged to the front to help with check out.

I sighed. Seriously? I pushed the box aside and slowly stood up. _This is ridiculous._

"Excuse me? Can you help me?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me. _No! No I cannot._ I turned around exasperated but promptly froze when my eyes met a pair of steel blue ones. I must have looked so stupid staring at the well-dressed man like a dear in the headlights. "Excuse me, you do work here right?"

"Um, y-yes. Yes I do. B-I-needed at the front. I'm sorry, what I can help you with?"

"Do you sell wine?"

"Yes," I said brushing a few strands of hair out of my sweaty face. "Just this way." I bushed by him and couldn't help getting a nice whiff of his cologne. Dear god. He smelled amazing. I could hear his shoes tap against the floor as he followed at a safe distance behind me. There was no doubt he was well off, as he was dressed in a smooth silver suit with a black tie. "Here we are, wine," I said pointing to the few we had. "It's a small selection, but across the street there is a-"

"This is fine. Thank you."

"Ok," I said slowly. _No need to cut me off_.

"Strawberries?" He said looking at me again.

"This way," I motioned for him to follow. He grabbed a bottle of wine, and again I listened to the tap of his shoes as he followed me to the fruit section. "Again, I'm sorry we don't really carry much in the way of selections. There is a nice market up the-"

"That's all I need. Thank you." _Rude much?_

I struggled not to glare a hole into the side of his perfect face. "I was just going to say that you seem new here, and there are better selections at the Fresh Market right around the corner." _So there, I said it anyways!_

He looked up at me from the strawberries and let his eyes travel up and down my body as if he was sizing me up. _I could take him if he was looking for a fight._ He seemed to sense my anger and then gave me a quick half grin. "I don't you're your suggestions". Again he glanced down to my chest and smiled again. "Isabella." He said my name in such a demeaning way that I could feel another wave of anger rising in me. What is it with wealthy guys and their feelings of entitlement? Who did he think he was?

I narrowed my eyes at him, and pressed my lips together struggling not to give him the finger and say fuck off.

"Thank you for your help." He picked up a small container of strawberries and walked pass me making his way to the checkout lines.

 _What an arrogant ass. A good smelling arrogant ass._

I turned and walked in no particular direction, not sure of where to go exactly, until I heard my name being paged to the front again. _Of course I have to go to the front. This is not my day._

I made my way to the front checkout lines and expected to see the arrogant ass but he was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he did a fast check out._ I checked out a woman with a screaming baby, then an older man who insisted his coupons were not expired even though they were. To make my day less of a living hell I gave him the discount.

I picked up a tray of strawberries and scanned them. I paused at the bottle of wine and looked up from my mundane duties. And there _he_ was. The good smelling arrogant ass with perfect blue eyes. His face held a very bored look as he looked me up and down for the second time. I directed my eyes back to the bottle of wine as I scanned it along with a loaf of bread. "That comes to 31.52$"

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a nice wad of cash. From it he pulled two twenties and handed them to me. I took it not too gently and avoided his eyes.

"Out of forty," I turned to put it in the register and get his change. "Eight dollars and forty-eight cents is your change." He held out his hand to which I placed the money in, my fingers brushing against his palm. "Have a great rest of your day and please come again," I said halfheartedly.

He smirked, picked up his bags and walked out. I watched as he made his way through the parking lot to a black two door Mercedes. He popped his trunk, placed his bags in and then walked around to slide smoothly into the car.

I could hear the roar of his car as he started the engine. He probably would never come back. A man as rich as he was. I'm sure he just wondered in this cheap store by mistake.

"Um, excuse me, miss, could you please," I looked back at a women waiting for me to check her out.

"Oh I'm sorry."

He was by far one of the most attractive men I had ever seen. He was most likely married. I didn't even look to see if he was. I mean he bought wine and strawberries, I'm sure for a girlfriend or wife. But it didn't matter, because he was a rude ass, and I was not going to think about him the rest of the day. But of course I did.

A few weeks went by, and even though I hated to admit it, I still looked for him. But there was no sign of him. It was strange. Once I told my mind to stop thinking about him, suddenly that was all my mind could think of. Those steel blue eyes were imprinted on my mind.

Charlie did not get the job he applied for. So he decided to pick up a few extra shifts as a janitor. There were days when he would not come home until 1:00 in the morning. He would come in quietly, thinking I was sleeping, slouch down on the couch and fall asleep in his uniform.

I knew he was working hard. I gave what money I could to help with the bills, and food shopping, but honestly my job sucked in the way of income. Charlie always insisted on not taking any of my money anyways.

We lived from pay check to pay check. Everything was budgeted. We had even decided to sell my truck, and share one car to cut down on expenses. In the mornings he would drop me off at the community college for my classes. From there I walked a few blocks to a nearby bus-station to get to work.

Because Charlie's work schedule was unpredictable we agreed that I would also take the bus home from work. I knew he felt bad about me walking and taking the bus, but we also knew it was the only option in order for him to keep what little job he had.

Finishing up work after a long day I went to the back to take off my apron and clock out. I sighed as I contemplated my journey home. I pushed my loose hair behind my ear and sat down on the floor for a moment to rest and retie my torn up shoes. I heard a faint tinny tap. I paused and listened as I looked up to the roof. Rain. _Fantastic. Why did my life suck so bad? I must have really fucked up in my past life._

I stood up with a sigh, and smoothed out my blue shirt over my black jean leggings. I slipped into my bulky jacket and grabbed my purse. The rain was getting harder as I exited the backroom. I pulled my hood up over my head, slung my purse over my shoulder and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"See ya Is," I heard Bobby shout out.

"Bye," I mumbled looking over at him. I promptly stopped and froze. Ice blue eyes were staring at me from Bobby's checkout line. They looked a little softer today, and he even had a small smile on his lips as he took in my appearance. I admit I must've looked like a hobo in my bulky jacket and ripped up shoes.

Looking away, I pulled my hood to cover the side of my face from his view. But I could still feel his eyes on me. I walked quickly out the automatic sliding doors and into the windy rainy weather. Wrapping my arms around my body I moved through the puddles kicking up water and feeling it seep through the holes in my shoes soaking my socks. The wind was so strong that I felt myself slowing down in the rain, and looking at my shoes as I walked so as to keep the rain from blowing into my eyes.

The skies thundered and I was nearly soaked. I hadn't expected rain today otherwise I would have brought a warmer jacket and umbrella. A gust of icy wind hit me hard. I panicked a little as I stumbled, grabbing the door to a random establishment and immediately going inside. I stood in the entrance to catch my breath.

Booming music immediately hit my ears. I could also hear the clinking of coins, the shout of voices, and the clank of glass bottles. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked around. The lights were dimed and flashing all sorts of colors. I walked further into the establishment. The beat of the music was electric, and the shout of voices and laughter was so loud that I covered my ears a little.

Half nude women dancing, smiling and licking their lips as men pushed money between their perky breasts. I closed my eyes and looked away for a moment. I was still pretty innocent in this department.

"Looking for someone Honey?" A woman said to me, while holding a tray of beers.

"No," I said while quickly moving away from her.

I looked up at the stage and watched as the women danced exotically. Their breasts and asses bouncing up and down as they spread their legs and ran their hands through their hair.

 _Why am I still in here?_

I backed up to the door. "Excuse me," an irritated voice said. I jumped and moved away from the body I backed up into.

"I'm sorr-" I froze again. _Really? Blue eyes. What was he doing in here?!_

"Aren't you always," he said as he moved past me. I could smell the familiar smell of his unique cologne. I watched him as he weaved through people and stopped in front of a private room in the back. The door was opened and he was greeted by a busty blond haired woman. She put one arm around his shoulder as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

I moved forward a little to get a better look. Her red lips smiled at him as she grabbed his crotch and rubbed it up and down. He smiled at her and moved further into the room.

A twinge of irritation ran through me. _Why_? She slowly closed the door while still rubbing his back. _So he is a womanizer._

"You the new girl? Why are you standing in the entrance?"

"Huh?" I said in half a daze.

"Follow me," he waved to me. My eyes widened a little.

"I'm not-"

"You will do fine. You're a lot prettier than I thought you were on the phone. You struck me a blond. But you have a nice rack. The face is a nice bonus. Which will get you bonuses I'm sure." He smirked back at me. I remained silent as I followed him my curiosity getting the best of me.

We weaved through the loud crowd pushing our way through the people and into a small office. The man shut the door behind me. My heart was pounding in my ear as I clutched my purse closer to me.

"You can sit," he said pushing some papers to the floor from a chair. "Thought you would have come in something a little more presentable."

"Well, this was unexpected," I said a little nervously. He looked me over and snorted a laugh as he lit up a cigarette.

"What's your experience?" I gave him a strange look. He rolled his eyes, frustrated. "Dancing? Making drinks? You said you have experience on the phone."

I nodded slowly and swallowed hard. _Experience. None._ "I, well I can make a good Pinacolota." I looked at his face as he gave me a look of disbelief. I even wanted to slap myself for the embarrassing comment. The last thing the men wanted here was a weak fruity drink.

The man blew a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. "You ever sucked a cock before?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. He smiled and looked over some papers on his desk and then back at me.

"Well, you better learn. You won't be making drinks. Obviously. You got a nice body, nice face. Learn how to suck some cock. You ever got naked and danced?"

"No."

He snorted another laugh. "Well, I expected more from the phone interview."

"Well, see, I-"

He held his hand up, "I don't need a long story about how much you need this job. I ain't got no sympathy for you. I'll give you a run. You screw up, you're out. And do me a favor, take that bulky shit off."

He threw some papers at me. "Sign these." I looked at him again with wide eyes. He was feeling around his desk, moving papers around and then picked up a pen. "Here."

I slowly took the pen. _What do I do?! I'm not that girl. What the fuck am I doing! Bella you should have told him that you are not the girl he was looking for. No! You shouldn't even be here!_ My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and onto the papers in front of me.

I signed my name on the line.

The man looked at the name on the line. Eyed me for a little bit. I avoided looking at his eyes and prepared myself for him to yell at me and tell me to get the hell out of his office.

"Bella, nice pet name. But for legal purposes, sign your real name one the lines, Jessica." He said the name with a hint of suspicion. I felt he knew I was not the girl. But he turned away before I could reassure him that his suspicions were correct.

I signed the name Jessica on the line. _Great. First I'm liar, now I'm a certified whore._

"Pay is good. You keep tips. No negotiations on prices. Not for anyone. They are set. Normally, I charge a house fee, but we'll see how you do your first week. You serve the parties you are assigned to. Nothing too rough on your first week. You start tomorrow at 11:00am."

"I can't." I said quickly.

"What?" He said giving me a look of slight irritation.

"I mean, I have school. Classes. And another job I need."

"5:00pm. Final offer. If you can't do that then get out." I bit my lip. _I shouldn't be doing this at all!_

"Ok."

"Good answer. Monday, Wednesday and Friday, 5:00 to 10:00pm will be your shift. I'll start you off slow. Be on time. And for goodness sake, dress in something more presentable of the establishment. I realize you will be taking the clothes off, but you still represent my club. Any questions?"

"Um, what's the pay?"

He blew another puff of smoke into the air. "This is a Gentlemen's club. Most of your money will come by way of tips from the services you qualify to give. Such as lap dances, blow/hand jobs, company to lonely men, ect. There will be nights where you could make 150.00 to 1000.00 depending on how good you are."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00 for your first day. Welcome to the Gentlemen's Club."

"Thank you." I left the room, barley breathing. _What did I just agree to do? Oh my god, Charlie would kill me. If, if he found out. Maybe this could be my secret on the side. Just to make some extra money. It could help with the bills and even put me through college._

I walked towards the door, but stopped to look back at the private room where blue eyes went in. Maybe I would get to work one of those rooms. I shook my head. My god, how did I go from innocent Bella to total stripper?

I walked outside, the rain had let up thank goodness. I sprinted to the bus stop. My heart didn't stop thrashing in my chest until I was home laying in my bed looking up at my ceiling contemplating my new line of work.

Part of me was excited for trying something new and dirty, but the other part of me told me to quit and find a better way to earn more money. But Blue eyes was there. It sounded childish, but I wondered what life was like for him. I would never know what it was like to have money like him.

It was almost 1:00 in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. I knew nothing about my new line of work. I had never done anything like it before. How would I know what to do? What if I didn't make any money and was fired for being the worst company? What if they wanted me to do something humiliating?

I heard the sound of the front door close quietly as Charlie stumbled in with a sigh. I heard him open and close the fridge. We hadn't been grocery shopping in a while. Poor Charlie. He worked so hard. This job could really help us. I would be making so much more than my piss poor job at the quickie market.

I closed my eyes and decided not to think about the job anymore. I didn't want to think about how insane it was, or how degrading it might be. I didn't want to think about anything negative. I had made up my mind to give it a try. Tomorrow I would show up to the club at 5:00pm and work. I would do this for Charlie, and for myself.

-8-8-

Friday. My first day. The day was a normal day. Charlie took me to school. From school I went to my market job.

My heart started pounding as I loaded merchandise onto the shelves as I contemplated my next job. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe I would be fired after they realized I didn't have any experience.

It was almost five. My shift today didn't end till 6:00pm.

I approached my boss's office and knocked softly. "Come in," I heard his earie voice say. I took a deep breath and entered.

"Hey, I'm feeling really sick. I was wondering if I could cut out a little early today."

He eyed me up and down. "You look fine."

"Well, remember you mentioned that flu that's going around. I think I caught it. And I didn't want to give it to others."

"Well, now that you mention it, you do look a little pale." I'm sure I was a little more pale than usual, but it was my own nerves not sickness. "And you palms look a little sweaty. I guess I can get Bobby to fill in for you. Alright, go on. Don't get me sick."

I gave a fake cough, "thank you."

"Yeah, just cover your mouth and close my door." Ok, asshole. I quickly put my apron away and clocked out. I grabbed my change of clothes and hurried to get out of my jeans. I slipped into a small tight black skirt and a red tank top. I then put on my long black jacket that wrapped around my body and came down to my knees to cover my somewhat skimpy outfit.

I left my sneakers on so I could keep up my fast pace.

"Is? You leaving?"

"I'm sick," I said to Bobby.

"Oh. Feel better. You know an apple a day keeps the doctor away. That's what I do and I haven't gotten sick for a long time now. Being sick is a sign that your diet is unhealthy you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Bobby. I'll be sure to start eating those apples." I wish I was really sick so I could cough on him.

"Hey it's true. Diet Is, you know I have a book I could give you. You need to regulate. And be positive."

"Bye Bobby," I said as I ran out the door.

I sprinted down to the club as fast as I could. Before opening the door, I smooth my hair down and tried not to look like a sweaty pig. I fixed the small black skirt. I slipped my feet out of the sneakers, stuffed them in my bag, and pulled out a small pair of low closed toed heels. Thank goodness they were closed heel. I hadn't painted my toes since forever.

I looked around. I felt so guilty doing something I knew Charlie would freak about. But, if this worked, it could help us so much. I took off my long coat and placed it over my arm as I entered the club. The music was booming. The familiar sound of men shouting, glasses clashing into each other, coins crashing onto the floor, money flying onto the stages where half nude women danced. The lights were flashing, women jiggling their big breasts, the smell of cigars in the air.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at my outfit and saw how perhaps overdressed I was. It was a skimpy outfit in my opinion but compared to the women here, I looked like a nun.

"Hey there!"

I jumped at the voice behind me.

"Sorry," she placed a hand on my arm, "didn't mean to scare you. I'm Christina, but everyone calls me Sugar. James told me this is your first day and to show you the ropes." She had perky breasts and blond hair. I recognized her as the one that touched Blue eyes when he went to the back room. Her full lips held a smile as she looked me up and down.

"H-hi, I'm Isa-Jessica. Well, I go by Bella."

"Bella, nice name. It's short. That's good. Men don't like long names. So first thing, you can set your things in the back. Each of us has a locker." I followed her towards the back and down a hallway to a locker-room. It was a nice room. It had a nice long lighted mirror, places to change and store belongings. "Number 33, is yours. It's one of the smaller ones but of course it's only your first day. If you end up staying, overtime you might get a bigger one. The longer you stay, the bigger dicks you get, which means, bigger locker." She smirked.

I tried to smile at her while I placed my things in the locker, but I was a little uncomfortable with her loose speech about being with men.

"You got any experience with making men feel good?" I looked at her small top with her breasts popping out and her fishnet stockings that ran all the way up to the small tight leather shorts she wore.

"Not really," I said honestly.

She smiled. "I'll help you. We ladies have to take care of each other." She winked at me. I felt her hands run through my hair as she fluffed it up, making it look a little messy. "Come on," she pulled me to a mirror, "stay there for a sec." She returned shortly with some lipstick, and a few other things.

She started applying the red lipstick to my lips, smoothing it out. Then applied a thin layer of eyeliner, and mascara. Lastly she took out some blush and brushed it across my checks and smiled when she was done. "Perfect." I looked at myself and winded my eyes. _I looked good, but so, whorish…_

"Thank you," I said looking down a little. I was starting to feel this line of work was not for me.

"Don't be ashamed of how you look. Men come here to see _us_. One thing that determines if you survive in this work is your skill. This work is not just about looks. You have to know how to market yourself, your assets. It's about paying attention to people, observing your clients, and telling them what they want to hear without sounding too fake. Learn how to do your makeup and present your body as the prize worth paying for."

"What if I'm not worth paying for?" I don't know why I said that, it just came out. I could feel the fear in the pit of my knotted stomach.

"Walk into the room like you own it. Be confident in yourself. Don't think, just do it. If you believe it, then others will too. You will do great. Besides you're with me tonight. I'll look out for you." I was very thankful to have Christina, or Sugar. Where would I be without her? Curled up somewhere in a corner most likely.

She applied some makeup to her face and then we left the locker rooms. She walked so light on her feet. She had a smooth sway to her body. I only wished I looked that graceful. I stumbled behind her struggling to just walk in a straight line. No wonder Blue eyes liked her.

"You're lucky, it's a good night. Lots of tips to be made." She swiveled her head around to look at me, her red lips smiling. "Ready?" I just shrugged nervously.

"I guess."

"Don't think, just do it." _Do what?_ We approached a room that had two men standing outside of it. As soon as they saw her she showed a pass and they smiled at her. "This is Bella, she is with me. James put her with me tonight." They nodded and opened the door for her. "Showtime," she said smiling at me.

I followed her in and could feel my legs shaking as I walked. I was thankful that the elegant room had a low lighting. Hopefully no one saw the red seeping into my cheeks as I took in the men with the all different types of women. Some dressed, and some with nothing on. There was a man at the piano playing some classy music, waiters refilling drinks. I could smell the smoke that flowed freely from the cigars, and the smell of elegant tasty dishes.

I simply just stood in one spot and watched as Sugar picked and approached her target. She approached him with a soft smile and said something to him. He immediately put his drink down and gave her a coy smile. He put his arm around her waist and she in turn put her hand on his leg and rubbed it slowly. He pulled her onto his lap and started running his hand up her arm. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

 _I could never be that smooth_.

She moved to straddle him while wrapping her arms around his neck. I watched as she started moving her hips against him, throwing her head back and smiling as if he was her king. The man reached up and started stroking her breasts to which she started to moan. She put one of her hands in his pants and started to jerk.

I backed away a little. It was a little much for me. _God, Bella, you have gone and done it this time. What have you gotten yourself into now?_

"Excuse me," I jumped.

"Sorry."

"Aren't you always."

I looked up. _Blue eyes_. My breath caught. "I'm sorry," I whispered again. He looked me up and down and lingered on my chest for a moment before meeting my eyes. My heart was getting a workout, as it felt like it was in my throat.

"Store girl." I eyed him. _Was it really hard for him to remember my name?_ He probably doesn't remember any girl's name. I couldn't help glaring at him.

"Asshole," I said glaring at him. But I instantly regretted it as a few people stared at me like I was insane. "My boss," I stuttered out trying to cover my blunder. I didn't want to get fired so quickly. "My boss is an ass, he really is." I looked away hoping he would accept the cover.

"Blow job?" I looked back at him in disbelief. Wow, that quick. I mean he just said it like he was ordering a burger. What did he think I was, a whore? _Wait…was I?_ I guess I looked the part. He tipped his head to the side with a small smirk on his lips again.

"I-I don't think I'm supposed to do that. I mean it's my first day. I think I'm just supposed to observe, and stuff. I'm with Sugar."

He laughed a little, "observe? What are you supposed to be observing exactly?"

"It my first day."

He looked frustrated. "Is that a no?"

I saw another girl hanging around and circling as if she was just waiting for him to be done with me so she could sink her claws into him.

"I, well, I guess." Why did he have to be such an ass? So demanding.

"You guess what?"

"Ok, yes." He smiled, took my arm and dragged me with him to a secluded corner away from others. Sugar looked at us and smiled at me from behind the man she was humping.

Blue eyes sat down on a soft couch, took off his suit jacket and looked up at me. He started to loosen his tie and the cuffs on the ends of his shirt. "You going to just stand there?"

I wasn't really sure what to do. I mean, I knew what I was supposed to do, but had never done it before. How long would it take? What was it like to have a cock in my mouth? How hard did I have to suck? What if I couldn't get him off? This would probably be the shittiest blow job ever.

Blue eyes let out a sigh and put his hand around my arm as he pulled me closer to him until I was standing between his parted legs close to his crotch. He ran his hands up and down my hips rubbing them, and moving his hands to squeeze my ass a few times. I closed my eyes for a moment as I tried to imagine what I was doing.

I jolted in shock when I felt his hand go under one of my breasts and squeeze it gently. He looked up at me smiling. "Nervous?" Was it that obvious?

I shook my head. "No of course not." _Even I didn't believe the poor lie._

"Relax. You're shaking."

"Sorry," I whispered. I don't know why I was apologizing. I felt completely out of my element. I didn't feel the least bit in control. It was clear that he was the dominate one.

Again a smile returned to his lips. He gave my breasts a hard squeeze, to which I moaned a little. I looked at him a little scared of what he was going to do next. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to feel you. Get on your knees." _Oh god, this is it. Could I do this? No, I don't think I can._

But I did. Blue eyes took a pillow from the sofa and tossed it down on the floor. "Put your knees on this, I want to enjoy that mouth of yours for a while." My knees inched on to the pillow. I looked down at the ground as I heard him undo his pants. The sound of his zipper sliding down had my heart pounding again, and my breathing quickening. "Have you done this before?"

I wanted to lie and say yes, but instead I shook my head. He was quiet for a moment. I thought he might tell me to get up and leave. He didn't seem like the patient type. More like a person who demanded perfection. "How old are you?"

"T-twenty. I just turned twenty." _How old are you?_ He looked much older than me. I could see very small wrinkles at the edges of his eyes whenever he smiled. "May I ask, how old you are? Sir?" He raised an eyebrow at the last word.

"Thirty-seven." I swallowed hard. Almost twenty years older than me. I was still being toilet trained when he was my age.

I felt his warm hand slid under my chin and grip it, lifting it up until our eyes locked. He stroked the side of my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm going to enjoy this. I bet that mouth of yours is just marvelous. Take off your top and bra." I looked at him in shock. "Do it," he whispered. I pulled the tank over my head and hesitated when I got to my bra. I would have never imagined exposing myself to this man. This man I met in a market and helped him to find wine, and strawberries. And now here I was about to suck him off.

I unclipped the bra and let it fall to the floor as I hung my head down again.

"Eyes to me." I looked up at him still shaking a little. He reached forward and ran his hand over my breasts, pulling at the nipples and rubbing them between his fingers. It felt so good, but I struggled not to show too much pleasure. I lowered my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice. "Eyes to me," he said immediately.

I looked back up at him, my breathing becoming erratic. He looked a little upset and frustrated. "Sorry," I said under my breath. He smiled at this. He seemed to like whenever I apologized to him.

"Call me Sir."

"I'm sorry Sir," I said slowly.

"Mmmm, I like that. Yes, I forgive you. But do it again, and this might get unpleasant for you." _What did that mean?_ "mmm, you have nice tits." _Thank you? Do I say thank you?_

"Um, thanks." Blue eyes licked his lips a little while looking at them. The stroking stopped as he went in his pants and pulled his cock out. _Oh my god. He's huge._ My eyes widened. I could see the pre-cum glistening on the tip of his head.

"Open your mouth." I could only imagine the look in my eyes as I looked up at him. Fear, nervousness, lack of know how. I don't know why, but I could feel my eyes tearing up. Why was I about to cry? "No," he said wiping a stray tear away, "I'm not going to hurt you. So none of that."

I placed each of my hands on his legs and leaned in close to this big cock.

"Lick it first," he said holding it out to me. "The tip."

I kept my eyes to him as I stuck out my tongue and started to lick the head of his cock. It started bouncing up and down as I licked it. I then decided to run my tongue along the sides of it. It just seemed like the natural thing to do next.

"Oh yes," he said in a low voice, the hunger in his eye growing by the second. "Yes, that feels good, keep going." I felt so awkward in this position, but continued with more enthusiasm now that I knew he liked it. "There you go, lick that cock."

He took his dick and hit my tongue a couple times with it, and rubbed it on my face which I thought was a little strange, but I just tried not to judge too much since it was all new.

"Suck my balls," he said lifting his cock up and rubbing it with one of his hands. I leaned in and started pulling the soft skin between my lips, licking them as well. He groaned. "Right there. Good girl. Are you my good girl?" I felt his hand run through my hair pulling some of it back into a soft grip.

He pulled my lips away from his balls and without warning. "Good girls like cocks, don't they. Open your mouth wide little one." He pushed his cock into my mouth. I nearly gaged as the length of it went in, but he quickly pulled back allowing me to simply hold it in my mouth. He rubbed and jerked his cock at the base, letting it move in and out of my mouth without me doing anything.

"Suck," he whispered, looking down into my eyes. I closed my mouth around his girth and started to suck as hard as I could. He chuckled a little, "not so hard." I eased up and he smiled again. "Good, right there. Oh, that feels good." I felt a tug on my hair as he pulled my face back and then forced it forward onto his dick. "Keep sucking," he said in a moan.

I had to use my hands to balance myself as the rhythm picked up. It actually felt nice to have his dick in my mouth. His tugs on my hair were firm, but not cruel. I could feel throbbing and wetness starting to form between my legs. I longed to be touched.

"Oh shit yes," he whispered. "Oh, fuck. Yes. Oh god." I kept sucking as his dick thrusted in my mouth. For a moment he let his dick slip out of my mouth which allowed me to catch my breath a little, as my breathing was very heavy. Embarrassingly I could feel drool running down my chin. I reached up to wipe it, but he used my hair to pull my face away from my hands. "Leave it. And put your hands back on my legs. Do not move them again."

Awkwardly I put my hands back on his legs and instead focused on trying to catch my breath. Before I could catch it completely, he pulled my head back and slipped his dick back in and pulsed even harder this time. I chocked a little when it hit the back of my throat. _He was so big._ "Oh, oh my, that feels so fucking good."

He looked down to my eyes and smiled. "Let me feel that tongue." I let my tongue run along the sides of his cock as his thrusting continued. Suddenly he slowed, moving his dick slowly in and out of my mouth. He pulled his dick out just enough to where the head was left in my mouth. "Suck it."

So I put my mouth around it and started to suck it slowly.

"Such a good girl," he said. He pulled his head from my mouth and let his dick bounce in front of my face. I felt his hand loosen on my hair as he let it fall messily around my shoulders. "Stand up." My eyes darted in different directions as I wondered what he was going to do. I slowly stood up. He looked me up and down again and I saw his dick twitch.

"Turn around, and bend over." _Oh god, I didn't want him to fuck me from behind. Please no._ "Now." I did as I was told. While bent over I felt his hand go to my hips and pull me back towards him. I could feel my legs shaking. "Shhh, its ok. You're ok."

He pulled down my underwear letting them fall to the floor around my ankles. I looked behind me and saw him smiling as he rubbed my back and ass. I squeaked as I felt one of his fingers rub my clit. _Oh god. Please._ I moaned as I moved my hips back and forth. "What is it princess? You want to cum for me?" He whispered. I felt his thumb enter my pussy while his index continued to rub my clit. "Tell me what you want little one. Tell me." The rhythm picked up as his thumb thrusted in and the rubbing quickened. My body felt hot all over.

"I-I want to." My mind was going wild.

"What do you want princess?" I felt his free hand move to my chest and play with my bouncing breasts as he pumped my pussy with his fingers.

"You," I said breathlessly. He chuckled.

"Me? You like my fingers in you?" He slipped his fingers out. _No! Oh god, please. Please._ He pulled my body upright and backed me up to him. From behind me he reached up rubbed his hands over my bare breasts, my skirt still lifted from bending over. He pulled the front of my skirt up, returning one hand to rub my clit and the other to enter my wet pussy again from behind with two fingers.

My breathing was crazy. My heart was pounding. _Oh yes. Oh god._ I felt it _._ I felt the heat, and adrenaline rushing over me. My body begged for release. I didn't even care who was watching.

"How does it feel baby girl? You like this? You like my fingers?"

"Y-ye, ye, yes please."

"You're so wet. You want to cum?" I nodded and moaned. "I know you do. I know what you want. And you will get it soon. You can cum when I say you can. Are you my little girl?" I felt him shove a third finger up my soaked pussy. I felt them wiggled, stroke and thrust inside me. "Are you?" He grunted out thrusting harder.

"Yes," I moaned out.

"Am I your daddy?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"Tell me."

"I'm your little girl daddy. Pl-p-p-please daddy. Please."

"Ok good girl. You're such a good girl. Cum for me. Cum for daddy. Give me all you got. I want to feel that pussy squirt."

I threw my head back and couldn't help the loud broken up sounds of breathing and whimpering that escaped my mouth as I felt my release.

"There you go. Oh yes. Feel that baby girl." I laid back against him as I tried to catch my breath, my chest heaving up and down. I saw him bring his fingers up to his mouth and suck them. "mmm, you taste sweet little one. So good. Get back on your knees," he whispered in my ear from behind.

I stumbled down to the ground, turning around to face him while placing my knees back onto the pillow. Without him asking me this time, I placed my hands on each of his legs and stared back up at him.

His smiled grew at this. "Beautiful." I opened my mouth ready for his cock. He laughed at this. He bit his lip, picked up his cock and placed it in my mouth. I closed my mouth around him sucking and running my tongue around it.

"Oh yes. Your mouth feels fantastic," he said throwing his head back, his breathing picking up. "Oh, Oh." He grabbed my hair again in a hold, and shoved his whole cock back into my mouth pulsing again faster than before. "Isabella," he breathed out. "Oh fuck. Do you like the taste of my cock? You want my cum?" I tried to answer a yes, but it only came out as a muffled moan.

"You ready little one? It's going to be a lot," he said between breaths. I could feel how swollen his cock was in my mouth as I continued to suck. My jaw was so tired, and I could feel a continuous flow of drool running down the sides of my mouth. Our eyes locked and I silently pleaded for him to be done soon. I could feel my own uncleaned cum running down the insides of my thighs.

He grinned as if he could read my feelings clearly through my eyes. He kept his hand gripped firmly on my hair but used his free hand to stroke my nipples. I closed my eyes and moaned a little. It felt so good. My sucking on his dick picked up as he rolled one of my nipples between his fingers. "Almost," he said. "Oh, it's going to be big. Oh fuck, yes. I love your tits." He squeezed my breast and ran his hand over them slowly, flicking each of my nipples making them harden. I groaned at this, loving the feeling.

"Isabella," he breathed out, "I love your mouth." He moved his free hand back to his cock and jerked it in my mouth from the base. The pace really picked up and I made small gage sounds as the head of his cock reached the back of my throat. He sucked in a sharp breath and threw his head back, "fuck!" he grunted out. I felt a warm liquid squirt out inside my mouth and I coughed a little letting the warm cum slid down the sides of my cheeks and chin. There was so much of it that I turned away while the rest of it shot on the side of my cheek.

He let out a small laugh as he grabbed my chin and faced me back to him. "Open," he whispered. My jaw was sore from sucking so much, but I hesitantly opened my mouth again. I could feel the amount of cum in my mouth bubbling out as I opened my mouth. I was still struggling to swallow it all. He stuffed his sticky cock back in and pulsed, but slower. "Oh yes, that was good. Isabella," he looked down at me with a smirk. I just continued to stare up into his cold steel eyes waiting for it to be over. My mouth ached to close, and to breath normally again.

He released my hair from his grip, pulled out and rubbed his dick a little more, jerking it a few times. He put it back in his pants and leaned back letting out a sigh. "That was worth every penny."

 _Was it?_

My body was tired, my mouth ached, and I longed to clean myself up. Seeing me still sitting there wondering what just happened, he sat back up and grabbed something from his pocket. He leaned down, grabbed my chin and wiped the sides of my face, and my lips. He dipped the cloth in a glass of water and finished wiping my face.

 _I really hope no one drinks that water._

He held my chin in his grip and inspected it.

"Thank you," I said putting my head down, still trying to swallow the contents in my mouth. Overall, it was a messy ending.

"That felt good. Don't be ashamed. Next time, keep your mouth around my cock and swallow when I cum. It will be less messy." I still remained silent still contemplating the fact that I just gave a blow job to an arrogant asshole who was in fact a stranger to me.

 _Wait, did he say, next time?!_

I looked back up at him. He was redoing his pants and rolling his sleeves back down. He tightened his tie back up and then looked down at me again. I realized I still had my both my hands on knees with my top off.

He smirked at this, "here," he said pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket. Of course it was all hundreds. He handed me some of the bills. "That was enjoyable." I felt so cheap. I felt sick to my stomach. _Did I really just do this for money?_

I lowered my head, took the money and pulled up my bra to cover my breasts as I slowly stood up. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be in this place anymore. Blue eyes stood as well grabbing his jacket to leave.

Was it normal to feel this dirty? He let out a sigh as he turned me and pulled my bra all the way around my shoulders and clipped it shut. He bent over, picked up my shirt and handed it to me. I put it on quickly, but avoided his eyes at all costs. I couldn't look at him. I felt ashamed. I leaned over and pulled up my underwear and made sure my skirt was well fitted again.

He brushed past me and walked away. I didn't even bother seeing where he went. All I wanted to do was run out of the club and curl up in my bed. I walked to the door, ripped it open and quickly left.

I heard the faint sound of my name coming from Sugar but I ignored it. I pushed my way through the crowds of people to the locker rooms, grabbed my stuff and ran out the club. I looked down at the balled up money in my hand and shoved it in my purse trying hard not to cry. I was fired. I knew it. People like me were not cut out for this. I felt used. And all the man could do was hand me money and walk away.

I climbed on the bench to the bus stop and let myself cry a little. I sat there for a little bit trying to imagine what on earth I could have been thinking to enter that club in the first place. _So stupid. I'm so stupid._ I could still taste the saltiness of Blue eye's cum in my mouth. I turned to the side and spit what I could out.

How could I allow that man to take control of me in such a way? I was like putty in his hands. I did whatever he told me to do. It felt so good. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I'll take you home," I heard a smooth voice say. Shocked, I looked to the voice and saw _him_.

 _What was he now, following me?!_ I quickly wiped the stray tears and hid my face.

"I'm fine."

He started fixing his expensive Rolex watch on his wrist. _How did he get here so quickly anyway?_

"It will be a couple hours before the next bus comes. Get in the car I'll take you home."

"I am not going _anywhere_ with you!" I shouted, "you think you can snap your fingers and make me do what you want. I already sucked your cock, you already took my dignity, so leave me alone."

He laughed at this. "I enjoyed you sucking my cock. And I didn't take your dignity. I paid you for the service."

"Well, I don't want your money. You don't own me. And there will be no _next time._ "

He chuckled, walked closer to me, and grabbed my chin. "There will be a next time. And whether you want my money or not, you will take it because you need it. Why else would you, of all people, be in that club? As for owning you, I prefer to think of it as voluntary control. I never forced you to do anything. I asked you what you wanted, and I gave it to you."

"You tricked me."

He grinned, "tricked? Isabella you could have told me at any time to stop and I would have immediately."

"You knew I couldn't."

"You enjoyed it. You felt comfortable and enjoyed me being in control. It's a natural thing."

He was right in every way.

"Am I right?"

"I just have never been treated that way before." _The man made me call myself a little girl and him my daddy for crying out loud!_

"What way?"

"You made me call you those things, and feel that way."

I saw another smile spread across his lips. "Isabella, I was gentle. And I didn't make you do anything. I gave you the pleasure you pleaded for. But I won't lie , I enjoyed it as well. I would like to see you again. Perhaps, we can try to get to know each other a little better."

"Who do you think you are, god's gift to the earth?" I looked him over. "You should be ashamed that you can't get a girl on your own. You have to pay for it. Maybe if you weren't such a controlling freak, someone would want you."

He laughed, "You really think I have to pay for what I want when it comes to women? Isabella, don't be so naïve."

I glared at him. His very arrogant presence was driving me crazy. "You will never touch me again. So leave me the fuck alone. Find some bimbo's mouth to stick your dick in. It won't be mine ever again."

He didn't say anything to this, but simply turned and walked away, while putting his suit jacket on. I almost wanted to force him to turn around and say something to me. It just felt awkward that he didn't have anything to say. He just left. I turned away and glared at the ground while the wind blew. _Ass. Such an arrogant ass. How could I have sucked his cock? I can never look at him the same._

A black Mercedes zoomed by, and I knew it was him. I didn't even know his name. Not even sure if I wanted to. I was never going back to that club. I was stupid for thinking I could be someone I'm not.

When the bus finally came I sat in the back, changed out of my skimpy outfit and tried to rub some of the makeup off my face. My hands felt the stickiness of his cum still on the bottom of my chin. I cringed at the thought. _How could I allow him to treat me that way?_

I got home around 8:30 and was surprised to see that Charlie was home sitting at the table going through some papers. "Hey Bells. How was work?"

"Fine," I whispered.

"You seem tired, why don't you get some sleep? You hungry? I made some spaghetti."

"No, I'm just really tired. I think I'll go take a shower and get some sleep."

"Alright. I'll be going to bed soon too." I started to go to the stove to try and clean up some of the mess he made. "Hey, I got it. I'll clean up. You seem really exhausted. Go on, get some rest."

For the first time tonight I smiled. "Thank you, dad."

"Love you," he said putting on his glasses and looking closer at the papers in front of him.

I scrubbed myself extra hard in the shower, and tried not to think of his blue eyes. Something was seriously wrong with that man. On my way to my bed I lifted my purse, reached in and grabbed the balled up cash. 500.00 dollars! That was more than I made at the Quickie market in a month. I made this amount in about 15 minutes. I shoved it back in my purse and tried not to think about his cock. How he made me feel. The way he touched me. The second my head hit the pillow I fell fast asleep.

 **Please Review if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Me in the Middle

 **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I would like to see more about what you guys think.**

My weekend was full of mundane work at the market and homework due the following week. No sign of Blue eyes. I thought about the club and going back, but there was no way they would ever allow me in that club again. I failed miserably on my first night. And how could I face that man again?

But there was something exciting about sucking Blue eye's cock. I wanted to taste it again. I wanted to do it better. I wanted to hear him say my name. I heaved a sigh. _What is wrong with me? Why do I want to suck him off again? I didn't even know the man's name. Why am I even thinking about his cock?_

Monday would be my second day. I was not scheduled to work on the weekends. It _was_ a lot of money, and much better than working for my shitty boss at the market. I put my hands to my head and told myself not to think about it anymore.

It was insane that I wanted to go back.

It was Sunday. I had only been away for one day, and I couldn't keep my mind off _him_. I jumped in the car and started the engine. Charlie allowed me to keep the car over the weekends as long as I dropped him off in the mornings at the law office where he worked. He hated putting on his grey janitor uniform, but I was proud of him. He worked so hard. Even if it wasn't the best job.

I decided to take the car to do the grocery shopping for the upcoming week. Only to get the necessities of course. It was also a good way to pass the time to avoid thinking about _him_.

When I got home, I unloaded the groceries and found myself thinking about going back to the club on Monday. I thought that night when I ran out of the club that the thrill was out of my system. But now, my pull towards the club only seemed stronger _._

My phone buzzed on the table. I picked it up. "Hey dad."

" _Hey Bella, could you come pick me up? Done with work early today."_

Yeah it was early. He never got off before 8:00pm.

"Sure, no problem. On my way. I went grocery shopping."

" _Great. Glad that's off the list of things to do. Alright I'll see you in a little bit."_

"Yep. Bye."

I jumped in the car quickly as it was starting to rain. The icy winds were picking up so I turned on the heater. _What is with the weather lately? Where is the sun for crying out loud? Then again I did live in forks. Not the sunniest place on earth._

When I pulled up to the front of the building I parked and waited for Charlie. It was illegal for my vehicle to pass through the gates into the parking structure unless I was an employee and had an identification card. So I pulled my car to the side and waited.

From a distance, I saw Charlie stumbling out the main doors as he was carrying a lot of bags. I felt bad as I watched him struggle.

I pulled up the handbrake, got out and ran to help him. But before I could go around the gates I was stopped by the security.

"Ma'am, excuse me. Identification please." _It was Sunday, for crying out loud. Did these men have no life?_

I could feel the rain soaking me as it was raining pretty bad now. "That's my dad, I just wanted to help him with the bags. I'm his daughter."

"The janitor?"

"Yeah. That's my dad. I'd like to help him. I just came to pick him up."

"Is that your vehicle off to the side over there?" He said pointing at the small beat up Toyota.

"Yeah," I said in a low voice.

"Your name?" I heaved a sigh.

"Isabella."

"Ok Isabella, go ahead and bring the car through. You can park in the loading zone right over there." I jogged back to the car, and pulled it through the gate parking it in the loading zone area. At least now Charlie would not have to walk through the rain to get to the car.

"Thank you," I said to the man leaning my head out the window. I opened the door, and ran up to Charlie as he was still trying to get a good handle on the bags. "Let me help," I said grabbing one of the lighter ones, realizing it was bags of trash.

"I got it Bells, get back in the car," he said.

I shook my head with a smile. "I don't mind. I parked closer, right there in the loading zone so we don't have to go that far."

"Well I still gotta drop these off at the dumpster on our way home. Today there was a lot of trash to clean out. Apparently they had an appreciation party for the partners in the office on Friday and Saturday."

"Really. Sounds nice. I didn't know such boring people knew what fun was," I laughed. "Party and law firm don't seem to go together in my opinion."

Charlie laughed.

I bet it was just a bunch of old men standing around trying to figure out who had more money in their bank account.

"Here" Charlie took the bag from my hands as we neared the car, "there is one more by the door, if you could grab that one that would be helpful." _Whatever gets us home faster._ I ran to grab the bag, just as I was almost there, the doors opened and I nearly tripped over my feet.

My heart boomed in my chest and I wanted to turn and run the other way, if only my feet weren't frozen to the pavement. Oh my god. Blue eyes. He hadn't seen me yet. He was carrying a small black briefcase, dressed in an all-black suit. His hair somehow messy but still in place. Perfection. His eyes were focused on some papers he was holding as he lip-read them silently.

I took a deep breath, kept my head down and quickly walked past him to grab the bag. _It was possible to get by without him seeing me, right?_ I lifted the bag quickly, but did not anticipate how heavy it would be. _Oh my god. What the hell kind of trash was in this bag?_ I ended up lifting it onto my back to carry it. I must have looked like Santa's destitute twin.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted. I saw Blue eyes lift his face in alarm to look at Charlie running over to me. His eyes then drifted from Charlie over to me. "I got it," he said.

 _Oh no. Dad stay over there please._

He ran up to me and grabbed the bag from my back. "I got it Bells." Charlie looked at Blue eyes and smiled, "Oh I didn't know you were still in Mr. Cullen. You work on Sundays too?" Charlie chuckled.

Blue eyes smiled. "I happen to be in trial, so a lot of work to be done. Sometimes it seems like the weekend is the only time when I can get the most work done."

 _Mr. Cullen? My dad knew this man? Wait, this man knew my dad? Oh crap._

"Aw, I see. Well at least you can enjoy the rest of your evening now."

Mr. Cullen smiled again."Yes," he looked over at me with a grin. "I'm looking forward to an enjoyable evening. Is this your daughter?"

 _None of your business._

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Mr. Cullen this is Bella, my daughter. Bella, this is-"

"We have met," I interrupted. Charlie looked a little taken aback, but Cullen only looked more and more amused by the second.

"You have?" Charlie said a little confused.

"We have," Cullen said with a smirk. "At the Quickie market. She was really helpful in providing for my _needs_." He smirked at the last word, as we were the only two that truly understood what he meant by it.

"Ahh, I see. Well, she'll be leaving to go to a university soon." Cullen raised a brow.

"You must be so proud of her."

"I am." Charlie laughed, "She's the good girl."

"I agree," Cullen chuckled again. "A very good girl."

"You have a good evening Mr. Cullen. Good luck on that work," Charlie heaved the bag up and started walking quickly over to the car.

"Thank you Mr. Swan. Isabella," he nodded in my direction with another smile, "nice to see you again, have a good one."

"You too, Mr. Cullen, have an enjoyable evening."

"I always do." Charlie was already half way to the car, and I turned to follow him. "Of course it would be better if you could join me," he said from behind me. I whipped around to look at him. I glanced down at his hands. Those glorious fingers. I could already feel and imagine them inside me. How good it would feel. Him taking control. I felt wetness between my legs. And I hated him all the more for it.

"I'm sure we both could use the release," he said taking a step closer to me.

A blush of red came into my face. I opened my mouth to say fuck off, but nothing came out.

"I guess not," he said as he walked past me and to his Mercedes without another word.

"I didn't enjoy it _that_ much. I could do a better release on my own." I said. I saw his eyes widen as he paused and looked up at me in shock of my words. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. _I can play your game too._ In all fairness, our time together was amazing and exceeded my wildest dreams, but I wanted to say something to get to him, maybe even wound his ego.

"Was that why you moaned so loud and begged for more?"

"I didn't beg you for anything."

"You sure? I distinctly remember you saying, _I'm your little girl daddy. Pl-p-p-please daddy. Please_ ," he said imitating my voice with moaning sounds. "Are you not my little girl anymore Isabella?"

My eyes widened. How dare he imitate me in such a way? I scrunched my face in disgust and opened my mouth to say something but again no words came out.

"Didn't I give you what you wanted? What you begged me for? Admit it Isabella, you enjoyed our session. We enjoyed each other, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Well I'm not going back." He smirked.

"It's good money. And your father works so hard doing demeaning work. Washing floors, and going through trashcans. He really wants his daughter to go to college." I looked at him in shock. _He had no right to talk about Charlie._ "It could work for us if we give it a try. You need money, which is something I have plenty of, and I need a good girl." He smiled again.

"I think you better go, before you miss making your next million Mr. Cullen. And don't you dare talk about Charlie. You have no right. I am _not_ your little girl."

He shook his head in disappointment, "what a pity to waste such potential. I really did love your mouth. Those sweet lips." He slid into his car, leaving the door open.

"Well, forget about them. My lips are something you will never have again."

"Not even for a good six-hundred dollars?" _Wow. That was a lot of money. Just for a blow job?_

"I don't need your money."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"What's it to you if I do or don't? It's none of your business."

"You're right. I don't care. I could care less about your financial situation. But I do want those lips around my cock again. And for them I'm willing to give you what you want in return."

I stared at him in disbelief. This man had no sensor for his mouth. He just said things how he wanted without even caring how it made me feel. And the worst part was that he was right. I did need the money. And I knew that if I didn't take the money, he would just find someone else to do the job.

It was almost a taunt.

 _Why pass up the money?_ My inner voice whispered. It was clear that he was willing to pay more than usual for a simple blow job.

"What will it be? Still don't want to?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I want 900.00." _Not the answer I was expecting to give. No I was thinking more along the lines of fuck off, or go to hell you sick bastard. Something that made me sound less desperate._

His eyes lit up with surprise. "Done." He said with a smile. "Tomorrow. At the club. We will have a more private room. And I hope you loosen up that jaw because I am going to fuck it so hard. Do you understand?"

I looked away. "I understand that you better hold up your end of the deal. Meaning my money."

"Sweetheart, nine hundred dollars is chump change to me. I think you should be more worried about not choking on my big cock when I shove it in your mouth. You'll get your money. Now, I think your father is waiting for you, you better go. Get a good night's rest little one." He smirked as he closed the door to his car and started the engine. "Oh, and don't wear panties Isabella," he said through the open window.

I hated that man. Why did he always have to be in control? _How_ did he always have control? _That man!_ Did he even have a heart? It just seemed more like a black hole.

I made my way to Charlie and hopped into the passenger's seat, since Charlie had decided he was going to drive. I was feeling a little uneasy. Once again I had gotten myself into something I felt was too big for me to handle. And I didn't mean the man's cock.

"Do you two know each other really well?"

"Not really," I said looking out the window as I watched Cullen pull out the gates in his black Mercedes.

"You two seemed to be talking a little bit."

"Oh, well, he was telling me how he might be able to help me out, you know college stuff."

"He agreed to help you?" Charlie looked at me with wide eyes. "I gotta say that doesn't sound like him. He always keeps to himself. So what did he say, like an internship? "

"Um, no. We were just talking about,…. exchange of services and stuff."

"Bella, that would be such a great thing. That man easily makes millions. If you could get a recommendation from him, anywhere you worked would gladly take you."

"Dad," I said frowning at him.

"Not that you can't get in on your own. Come on, that's not what I meant," he said giving me a small smile, "I just meant, he knows a lot of people. He's well connected. And he's a serious worker. I've seen him during the day. He's one of the partners of the company."

"I'm sure he is," I mumbled.

"Not the nicest man, but he's good to have on your side."

"You hungry?" I said trying to change the subject. "I'll buy. My treat."

"Really," Charlie said with a smile. "Now you know, I don't want you to pay."

"No come on, I just got paid. I was thinking pizza." I needed to do something good with the wad of money Cullen gave me.

"hmm, well, I can't pass up free pizza."

"I thought so," I said laughing.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

In the morning Charlie dropped me off at school. All throughout my classes all I could think about was him. I was excited and angry at the same time. Instead of taking notes on my pad, I found myself simply biting the end of my pen and daydreaming.

What was it with this man that had me going crazy? The control he had was unnatural. Sometimes I found myself biting and licking my bottom lip without even noticing until my lip was sore.

 _Did I really agree to meet with him willingly?_ _Did I really do that? Did I really just agree to accept money for sucking him off again?_

I wasn't even sure if the club would let me back in. What if when I showed up they told me to get out? The boss even said, one mistake and I was out. Leaving before my shift was up was definitely a BIG mistake.

But Cullen would be waiting for me. I'm sure he would not be fond of being stood up. He was not the type of man to be stood up. Nor was he the forgiving type.

I saw all the students around me getting up and leaving all of a sudden. I looked around. Apparently class was dismissed. I sighed. I didn't get anything from that lecture.

 _This man is screwing up my whole train of thought. I feel a pull towards him. Why? His heart seemed so cold, but I just feel drawn to him._

I decided to call in sick at my market job. I hadn't taken a sick day in forever. Plus I wanted all the time to, dare I say, make myself look presentable for tonight, and perhaps do some homework. Goodness knows I wouldn't get anything done after I left the club tonight. I spent a few hours on my homework instead of going to the market. When it hit 3:40pm, I could feel my nerves getting the best of me. It was almost 5:00 and I still needed to get ready.

I still needed to know if the club would even accept me. I slammed my textbook closed, left the library and went to the restrooms to change.

I had packed a thin form fitting short black dress in my backpack and my small pair of black pumps. I had also managed to pack parts of my makeup kit to make sure my face looked appealing.

First I applied a little blush to my cheeks, and powder to my light complexion. Pursing my lips I tried to make them nice and plush as I added a light pink lipstick.

I slipped my dress over my head and wondered if I should even bother leaving my bra on. But in the end I left it on, I was already wearing no panties.

I pushed my breasts up in my bra making them sit up a little better in my v neck dress.

 _I hope he finds me attractive. What if he doesn't want me? What if he thinks I'm a loser? That I don't even belong there. My being there was a mistake to begin with.-Wait. What the fuck? Why does it matter? I'm doing this to help with the bills. And that's all. If it wasn't for the money, I wouldn't even be doing this. Right?_

Right.

I ran my hands through my hair, and fluffed it up. I still had to make sure that the club accepted me. I felt a cramp forming in the pit of my stomach. Nervousness. Excitement. Shame. A mix of all my feelings.

I took out my eye liner, and applied a thin layer to the outside of my eyelids. Then the mascara. My backpack was full of my school clothes, and I zipped it up hoping no one recognized me from my classes. I just didn't want to be seen by the public too much. I already felt dirty, and I hadn't even sucked his dick yet.

 _The nerve of that man. Making me fix myself up like this. Making me feel this way. This had to be the last time. Get the 900.00 and get out._

I closed my eyes, leaned over the counter looking at myself in the mirror. My mind counted to 10 to get my nerves under control and then I left the restroom heading to the bus-stop. The stares of those around me as I walked on the sidewalk made me feel even sicker. Men just waiting for my dress to ride up so they could sneak a peek. Yes, I looked like a hooker. And for what? Money?

I boarded the bus and sat in the back with my head down. When I arrived at my stop, I grabbed my bag, and stepped out slowly. The doors to the club were staring back at me. Mocking me. It wasn't too late to turn around. It wasn't too late to forget the whole thing and run away.

The bus pulled away with a loud squeak, honking its horn as it went into oncoming traffic.

 _You can do this. You can do this. It's just tonight. One night with him. Then no more. It's over after tonight._ I looked down at my outfit again. _Can I do this?_ This was so unlike me in every way. I was always the good girl. And not _THAT_ type of good girl.

I entered the club, hearing the familiar booming music. The sounds of women and men laughing. The flashing of lights in the darkness of the club, even though it was still bright outside.

The smell of cigars, and the feel of knots in the pit of my stomach. I saw Sugar carrying a few drinks on a tray swaying her hips and smiling. She caught sight of me standing in the doorway, but I looked away. She delivered her drinks, and then came up to me.

"Hey there, you're back."

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"You ok?" I nodded.

"Hey," she rubbed my shoulders. "Don't sweat it. I told James what happened."

My eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah. I had to report back to him. He was a little mad that you left, but I told him it was only your first day. Plus we both know that this isn't something you're used to."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's ok. It's happened to the best of us. First time, no worries. I told James you would be back. However, he does want to see you before you work your shift tonight."

"Oh." To fire me?

"I saw you with Cullen. How did that go?" She said giving me a coy smile.

"It was ok, I guess."

"Looked pretty enjoyable from a distance." I blushed deeply, "its ok. I remember my first time with him. It was more my pleasure than his. I felt bad he paid to pleasure me." She laughed.

I felt a twinge of jealously. _What if I didn't measure up to her? What if Cullen didn't want me anymore, just her?_ –Wait. It didn't matter.

"Can you take me to James's office? I don't really know my way yet."

"Sure," she motioned for me to follow her, "your makeup looks nice. I see you're learning. All thanks to me." She looked back and smiled at me.

We paused outside James's door. "Only one thing," she said taking a small band from her wrist. "When you wear this type of outfit, cute dress by the way, put your hair up in a nice ponytail. Easy to grab. Trust me. And," she put her hands under my breasts to push them up. "Do you have a pushup bra?"

"No. I don't think I even own one."

"hmm, well I could let you barrow one of mine. What size are you?"

I looked at her huge breasts and then back at her. We both laughed a little. There was no way her bra would ever fit me. I was pretty sure one of her bra cups would cover both of my breasts.

"Yeah, never mind. Well get yourself one. First appearances are everything. It makes the difference in making a lousy one hundred dollars or one thousand."

I smiled at her, "thanks, I can use all the help you deal out."

"I'll say," she smiled, "you know Cullen requested you in the private room right?" I did, but didn't want to say so.

"Did he?" I felt butterflies in my stomach at getting to see him so soon.

"Yeah, he hasn't come in yet, but you must have done something he liked. I saw his request filled out on the list. In the _private_ room. He want to spend some extra special time with you," she raised her eye brows at me. Just as she was about to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Sugar?"

"Yeah?"

"What does he like? What can I do to make him happy?" She gave me a soft smile.

"Honey, whatever you did he seemed to like. Cullen doesn't request unless he's really interested. He's kind of picky, and demanding when he wants you to do something. But just do what he wants. In the end, he is generous in his payments. He can get testy if he doesn't get his way, but I think that all lawyers are that way." She smirked.

"And James? How do I make him happy?" I said pointing at his office door in front of me.

She laughed. "Smile, and say you won't do it again. Don't worry, you didn't screw up too bad. And if you ever do, lap dances always work on him. He'll be putty in your hands." She winked.

I shook my head. There was no way I could give a lap dance. I knocked on the door. "What. Come in," came an irritated voice.

I opened the door slowly peeking my head in. "Um, its Be-Jessica."

"Cut the crap. You are not Jessica. Now come in, sit down and shut up." _Oh shit._ I walked in and took a seat. He looked me over and smiled a little. "I see your appearance has improved." I nodded.

"Um, about the name change thing," he held up a hand.

"Jessica came in on Friday for her interview."

"Oh," I said, looking down a little.

"Apparently the weather and traffic kept her from showing up the same day you aimlessly wondered in here. Hence why I thought you were her. I found out on Friday, your first day, when she came in for her rescheduled interview. I would have pulled you out and fired your ass had I not seen how Cullen was finger fucking your pussy."

My face flushed a deep red. _Had everyone seen?_ "Oh."

"One of our elite members. I thought it would be _rude_ to take his fuck away. I gotta say though, I had my suspicions from the beginning. I thought about firing you again after you ran out. But, Mr. Cullen called in an order for you under the name Isabella for our private suite. Glad to see your lies only stayed in here. Cullen is not a client to mess over, nor to give _fake_ names to."

 _Was everyone afraid to cross this man? Wait. When did he call? Did he call after I left?_

"When did he call to request me?" I asked confused.

"Not that it's any of your business, but that night. When you ran out, he left shortly after. He normally stays the whole night. But before he left he booked you again. See, my hands were tied. He asked for your shift schedule, and signed up."

 _He knew my schedule? He planned for me to see him again before he even talked to me? That little weasel! He knew exactly when I would be in. That—ugh, that bastard._

"I'm sorry, to have made such a mess for you." James rolled his eyes a little and tossed some papers at me.

"And then, you run out before your shift is even finished. Talk about drawing attention to yourself. You're lucky Sugar stuck up for you. She told me how well you did in there."

"I'm sorry about that too. I just have never done anything like this before."

"Apparently you're meant to work here. Since I did everything I could to fire your little ass, but couldn't. Please tell me that you are at least legal."

I nodded quickly, "yes, I just turned twenty a few days ago."

"Thank god. Last thing we need here is a lawsuit. And wouldn't it be ironic that it would have been with a lawyer." He laughed.

"I would never want that. Sorry for the trouble I caused."

"Let's start over then. Your real name is Isabella, correct?"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Don't fuck with me girl. This is your one chance to come clean and be honest. I run a reputable club."

"My name is Isabella Swan. I am twenty years old. And I would like to work here Sir."

"I bet," he whispered putting his cigar in the side of his mouth, "you just don't mind fucking me over while you do it."

"Please, I'm really being honest this time. I was just nervous in the interview. I only came in here to get away from the rain. And then you showed me to your office, interviewed me, and my head was spinning, I just-" I took a deep breath, "I just didn't know what to do. But I thought it would be a nice source of income for me. So, as unexpected as it was, I decided to work."

He looked me over again. "Now that, I believe Miss Swan," he smiled. "I believe you. Sounds just like you. Explains the blank expression you had on your face the entire interview. You're a hot mess." I had to agree with him.

"I didn't mean to mess things up."

"Alright, here's the deal Miss Swan. You will work the schedule we laid out for you originally. You will work your _full_ shifts. No more of this running out like a whiney bitch. If you can't cut it, then when you run don't come back."

I nodded, "I understand."

He smiled again, "I think you and I are going to get along much better now. Sign. Your real name this time." He pointed to the papers in front of me. I picked up a pen from his desk and signed my name on the line. "You can keep the pet name Bella. I liked it."

"Thanks, and again, I'm sorry."

"I hate words. I like people to _show_ me how sorry they are." My eyes widened as I envisioned myself giving him a shitty lap dance.

"Um," I said shifting my weight on my feet, "I don't really know how to, like," I was pulling my dress up a little.

He gave me a confused expression as he looked at where my dress was ridding up, "what the fuck are you doing?" I froze. "Get out, and get to work."

"I'm sorry-"

"And stop apologizing to me."

"I'm sor-" I folded my lips in. _Sorry,_ "Someone mentioned you liked lap dances, I wasn't sure what you meant by show-"

"Get your mind out the gutter. Play slut out there, not in here." _Wow. Ok._ He laughed, "was it Sugar that told you that?" I half nodded. He blew a puff of smoke to the ceiling. "Yeah, well Sugar is a good girl. She's right of course. I do like a good lap dance. When you get more experience you can give me one. But the only thing that would make this meeting worse is a shitty lap dance. I think it's in _your_ best interest not to give me one."

"Yes Sir."

"You can _show_ me by making sure we keep one of my best clients. Pleasure the fuck out of Cullen. So when he thinks about getting off, he thinks of my club. And renews his membership."

"I can do that." _I think._

"Good. Shut my door behind you. Oh and Bella, here," he tossed me a pass, "you will need this to get into the private rooms. You are now certified."

"Thanks." I exited. _Wow. That went better than I expected, considering I no longer have to pretend to be a girl I'm not._ I walked out into the main of the club to make my way back to the private rooms. I wasn't sure if Cullen was there yet, but I was still excited to see him. _Privately._

First, I stopped at the locker rooms to put my stuff away. Then made my way to the private rooms where two men looked at me for identification. I showed them my pass and they nodded letting me in. I smiled. Things were going much better this time around. I saw Sugar sitting inside on a chair alone having a drink, her legs crossed.

She spotted me as I came in and nodded her head motioning for me to come over. Which I did.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Ok. Everything is in order now."

"He didn't give you too hard of time I hope."

"No, he was actually pretty cool about it."

She laughed, "Don't be fooled though. Cullen has his nuts in a jar on his desk. He wouldn't dare fire you after he requested you. I'm sure he wouldn't even let you quit. He just acts tough. But he really is a fuzzy bear. You will get to know him better," she stood up placing her drink on a side table.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, my ride is here. Literally."

"Wait."

"What," she whispered slightly annoyed.

"What do I do? Just stand here and wait for Cullen?"

She laughed, "I don't know, maybe walk around. Expand your clientele."

"What about Cullen? Should I be somewhere? What if I miss him?"

"You won't. But I haven't seen him. Sometimes he gets caught up with work."

 _Oh. So maybe he wouldn't show up?_

"But he requested me," there was a slight irritation in my voice.

"That doesn't always mean he will show up. He's a busy man. Not saying he forgot you _specifically_ , but he's requested and not shown up before. It sucks for us, but the club still gets its money from his membership."

 _What if he changed his mind? What if he realized that I was just a waste of his time? He realized the mistake he mad. Oh god. Now I feel like an idiot. Fuck, where's my money?_

I glanced over at Sugar as she had already left me. She sat across from the same man she was humping the other night. She had one hand on his knee rubbing it while he sipped his drink. My eyes drifted up to a Rolex clock on the wall over the bar. 5:10.

 _Maybe it's too soon to worry. It's only been ten minutes. But he doesn't seem like the man to be late._ I sat down on a chair looking at my hands in my lap.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around, to see a nice man dressed in a nice casual outfit of blue jeans and a lose white polo shirt.

"Hi," I said eyeing him.

"Mike," he held out his hand to me.

"Bella," I shook his hand quickly and then wrenched my hand away.

"Nice name. Why have I not seen you here before?"

"Well, I, um, I'm new."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Um, well, I'm waiting for someone actually."

"Baby, I'm him," he teased. _Um, no. You could not be further from him._ "How about that drink."

"No, thank you. But it was kind of you to offer." I smiled as best I could. He took it as an invitation to further his advances. He pulled up a chair next to me and put his hand on my bare knee and rubbed it back and forth.

"You know you're playing hard to get right?"

"Actually, I'm not. Really. I am supposed to meet someone."

"Honey, whoever it is shouldn't keep a girl like you waiting. I would never keep you waiting. Come on. Loosen up. Have a drink with me."

I looked at the clock again, 5:25.

"Here," he got up and grabbed a drink from one of the servers, "cheers," he said holding it out me. I took it slowly and took a small sip. "There, that's better. You know you are really pretty. I mean I would love to get to know you better." His hand stroked the side of my arm and I shuttered.

"I really don't think there is much to know."

"Come on. You gotta have a good story. Pretty thing like you, in here?"

"I really don't have anything to tell." I set my drink down on the table and glanced at the clock. 5:35. _Oh my god. This was a set up!_

"Baby, don't be shy. We got all night. You have a great body, I was admiring you the moment you came in. I hoped no one would snatch you up before me." He leaned in and put his lips to my neck. "You even smell good. I bet you taste good too." He put his hand on my back and rubbed it.

I let out a small breath and leaned away a little.

"Shh, don't pull away."

"She tastes incredible," came a smooth voice from behind us. There was a hand resting on Mike's shoulder. Mike turned around in surprise.

"Sir? Can we help you?"

"No, but she can," he said looking at me. _Cullen._ I had never been so happy to see him. Mike glared at him.

"We are a little busy. You missed your chance, so kindly leave us."

"Isabella," Cullen said, "get up and go wait in the back on the sofa for me."

"Wait a minute man," Mike stood up while pushing me back down on the chair, "she is not going anywhere." _Oh god._ Mike put his hand on Cullen's shoulder, "now what you're going to do is walk away before this turns ugly real quick."

I saw something in Cullen's eyes flicker. I wanted to go find a place to duck and cover. He was going to explode, any second. "Get your hands off me," Cullen said in a low voice, "there are ladies present. Perhaps we should take this elsewhere."

"I'm not going anywhere man. I told you we are busy."

"Ok." Cullen ripped Mike's hand off his shoulder and twisted it behind Mike's back. I could hear a few cracking of bones. "You should know that this is self-defense," he said before punching him in the jaw. Mike yelled and fell to the ground holding his jaw.

"Now, Mike," he leaned over him, "what you want to do is leave and not come back. And you will not touch that girl again. Because if I you do, I'm going to fuck you up even worse." He socked him again in the mouth.

My eyes were wide with shock. The room was silent by now and everyone's attention was on the Mike and Cullen.

"Isabella," Cullen said to me. My head jolted up to look at him. "Do as I said, please." I got up immediately and went to the back to sit on the sofa.

Cullen stood over Mike fixing the watch on his wrist while some of the security came in and picked Mike's wilted body up. Cullen said something to the waiters and nodded as they left carrying Mike away. I prepared myself for Cullen to tell me he had to leave, but as he came near me he only picked me up by the arm and dragged me down a small hallway into a private room.

He slid a card in the doorknob and opened it with force, pushing me in and closing the door behind us. "I apologize for being late. I had some work to do."

"Will he be ok?" My voice shook a little. It was strange that Cullen didn't even address the event that just took place. Like it didn't even happen. He looked at me and smirked.

"Of course. He just had a little too much to drink. He forgot who he was talking to. Sit please." He motioned to the small red couch. I sat down slowly, watching him move to the counter to pour himself a glass of wine. He took a nice long sip, sighed and sat down in the chair across from me. He looked so stressed.

His legs spread, his arms rested on the sides of the chair letting the glass of wine dangle in one of his hands. He slowly leaned his head back against the chair and he closed his eyes.

He looked so _vulnerable._

I smoothed down my dress and decided to take in the beauty of the room. Even in the dim lighting, I could see the elegance of it. The walls were a soft gold, the sofa and chairs a deep red. There were small wall lights that captured the gold on the walls and gave the room a decadent look. There was a small TV on the wall, a bar, a private bathroom off to the side and a bed with sheer curtains outlining it.

"This room is very beautiful."

Cullen let out a grunting laugh. "Only the best for me." _Right._

"It must have costed a lot. It would be a shame to let it go to waste by just sitting here."

Cullen smirked, but left his eyes closed. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I sighed. _Maybe he wants some conversation_.

"How was work?"

"Take off your top," he said ignoring my question. He wasn't even looking at me. I gave him a disturbed look.

"I'm not wearing a top," I said through gritted teeth, "but you would know that if you at least looked at me." That seemed to grab his attention.

He sat up and looked at me intently, taking another sip of his wine. He grinned at my irritated face. "Are you ready to suck some cock?" _What was with this jerk?_

I glared at him. "I want my money first."

"Oh yes," he said laughing a little. He set his glass of wine on the small stand beside him. "Alright then," he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelop with my name on it. He slapped it down on the stand next to his glass of wine. "There's your money."

"I want to count it."

"Be my guest."

He lifted his glass back up and took a sip eying me as I got up and grabbed the envelop. I opened it and look a look inside. All hundreds. I didn't count it but it all seemed to be there. Cullen's eyes followed me as I set it down on the table and took my seat back on the couch.

"Everything in order Miss Swan?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Sir," our eyes met, and it was like fire and ice. If it weren't for the money I would have picked up and left.

"So now are you ready to suck some cock?" I didn't say anything, just looked away wondering if it was too late to say fuck it all and walk out. "Come here."

 _NO._

"Come to daddy." I bit my bottom lip, got up and walked to him. He leaned back, spread his legs further and pulled me between them. "You have a little attitude tonight."

"You're one to talk," I spat back. He looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on certain areas.

"I don't like people touching my things." _What?_

"I don't know what you are-"

"Were you attracted to that man?" _Mike?_ "I saw the two of you. Did you forget our meeting? Did you forget, you promised yourself to _me?_ "

"No," I said shaking my head, "I, he was just trying to pick me up. And I told him I was meeting someone. But you never showed. I didn't think were the type to be late."

"I'm not. I had some work to do. I go to court in a few days. Lot of shit to deal with."

"Sounds stressful. I mean you know. Sounds like you work really hard."

"mmm, yes. Particularly when I have a big case."

"Well, it's good you take brakes I guess. Like this," I said waving my hands around.

"I suppose. So you were attracted to him?"

"No. I wasn't. I was waiting for you." He sighed looking at me again closely.

"Were you. I guess I can't blame the man for trying to get his hands on a pretty little thing like you. You look nice tonight. I like your outfit." I blushed a little and smiled slightly. Our conversation was awkward, but at least he was being kind now.

He laid his head back on the chair again and closed his eyes. _Does he even want to fuck me? It seems like he just came here to sleep._

But he looked so non-threatening with his eyes closed and lips moving ever so slightly as he laid there completely defenseless. I leaned down and ran my hands up his chest and pushed out to remove his jacket. His eyes opened and watched me as I realized I needed him to sit up to take it off.

 _Well that was a bust. Why didn't I see that before? Maybe I should have started with his pants. They were easier._

Cullen leaned up and pulled his arms through the jacket and allowed me to take it off without saying anything. I turned around and laid his jacket across the sofa neatly, then moved back to stand between his spread legs.

I pulled at his tie until it was loose, then started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He let me undo the first two but then stopped me.

"What?" I said in shock. "Something wrong?"

"I don't need my shirt off to fuck you." _Oh._

"Ook."

He reached up and cupped one of my breasts and rubbed it. He smiled as he took both his hands and squeezed them together jiggling them. "You have nice tits."

"Thank you Sir."

"Are you ready to let me be in charge of your body now Isabella? I'd like to start our session now."

I nodded. "Yes," after all this was his fantasy. And he was paying for it.

"Good girl. Are you my good little girl?"

"Yes, I'm your good little girl."

Cullen's smile grew tremendously. "Oh my, I'm going to fuck you so good little one." He unbuckled his pants and kept them loose. "Are you wearing panties?"

"No." _You told me not to._

He ran his hands under my dress and rubbed the sides of my hips. "Oh. Naughty little thing aren't you? You want my cock, don't you?"

I nodded placing my hands in the middle of his chest to hold myself up and he felt me up and squeezed my ass.

"Daddy has been thinking about you all day. I can't wait to stick my cock in you and have you ride it. Have you ever rode a cock before?"

"N-no." He stopped and looked up at me slightly surprised.

"Virgin?" I looked away from him, and nodded slowly. "mmm, it will be so tight I bet. And wet." I hadn't anticipated losing my virginity tonight. But how could I say no? I didn't want to upset him and lose the money. It probably wouldn't be that bad. _I don't think._

"Can you ju-" I stopped to gain control of my emotions.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said avoiding eye contact.

"What is it Isabella?" He reached up and wiped a small tear from the corner of my eye with his finger. "Tell me."

"Can you just be gentle?"

"Gentle?" I didn't respond, just continued to look away. He didn't sound too inclined to grant the request.

"No Isabella. I will not." I looked at him, my eyes watering even more. I didn't think it was too much to ask. But his face was unsympathetic. "Are you going to cry?" His lips started to curve into a smirk.

I shook my head.

"Good. They won't affect my decision anyways. They are useless. Now, here are the rules. First I'm going to finger that pussy and tease you. Then you're going to suck my cock like the good girl you are. Finally I'm going to fuck that tight pussy, the way _I_ want to fuck it. You remember, you are here for me. Not the other way around. I do not serve you. You serve me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," I whispered, glaring at the ground through burry eyes. He reached up further under my dress and undid my bra.

"Take it off all the way."

I moved to pull the bra from my chest, while still leaving my dress on.

"Good." He reached forward in through the neck of the dress and grabbed each of my breasts out so they sat nicely propped up over the top of my dress. He pulled at each of my nipples so they hardened. I arched my back into him. He leaned forward to place small soft kisses on my neck.

I moaned a little enjoying the feel of his lips. He bit the soft skin gently making me shutter.

"mmm, does that feel good?" I nodded, "you have perfect breasts Isabella." He reached forward and pulled my dress over my head. "there, much better view."

I stood completely naked in front of him. He smiled reassuringly. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

I felt one of his hands slide down my stomach slowly till he reached my crotch area. I couldn't help pushing into the palm of his hand, imagining his fingers going in me. He laughed a little under his breath, "Part those legs sweetheart." When I did I felt his fingers slowly slid down over my clit.

My legs started to shake feeling his fingers slide up and down, rubbing my clit. "Eyes to me pretty girl. I want to see your face as I rub your nice wet pussy." He pushed one of his fingers in making me gasp. "So tight, so wet. Oh god I want it," he breathed out. "I want to taste that pussy. God I want to taste it so bad," he whispered.

I whimpered and I struggled to not hump his finger. He pulled his finger out and instead picked me up and carried me over to the bed, laying me on my back. I struggled to breathe as he crawled between my legs. "All mine," he whispered, "I can smell it." He leaned down and slid his tongue slowly up and down my clit. He moved his tongue in a zigzag across the lips of my pussy. He stopped a few times to suck on my clit and my body jolted in pleasure.

"Oh," I moaned. "Oh god," I breathed out.

"I hear you baby girl. I can see how wet you are getting." I felt his fingers again slide into my wet pussy. "Oh so tight. God. I can just imagine how good it will feel on my cock." He leaned down to suck my clit again, letting his fingers continue their thrusting.

"Please, oh god. So good." I breathed out.

"Oh, you really like that don't you," he chuckled out. "I knew you would." He sucked my clit, and nipped at it as my hips started to rock. "You're getting close little one I can tell. I can feel it. You going to cum for me?"

"I want to, please."

"Oh god, yes," he said placing small kisses on my clit and sucking it. "I know you have been thinking about this. How I make you feel. How much you love my fingers in you. Spread that pussy open for me."

I spread my legs further apart. "look at the juicy wet cunt. Your pussy tastes so good little one." He groaned and let his tongue lap at my clit.

"aww, oh," He stopped just to look at it. It was torture having him stop. "Please," I whimpered.

"You want to cum sweet thing?"

"Yes, please."

He laughed. "I know baby girl. But you can't yet. Oh god, I'll never tire of this look. You can't cum until I let you."

"P-please."

"Please? Please what? Tell me what it is you are pleading for little one, and perhaps I'll let you have it."

My eyes darted around the room the pleasure was overwhelming.

"You want my cock inside you?" I felt his tongue slid between the lips, into my pussy and I arched my back to let out a loud moan. "Oh I see. I see what you want. So you want my fingers _and_ my cock little one?" He laughed again, "You are a greedy little thing aren't you?"

"I want it please."

"Yes. Beg for it."

I opened my mouth again but all that came out were moans of pleasure. "Ok, little one, but only when I'm done tasting you properly." I could hear wet sounds of him sucking on my clit and feel him flicking it with his tongue. "mmm, I can tell you are hungry for this release, but I want to see how far I can push you. How long you can take my teasing.

I rolled my eyes, my body shaking all over.

"Baby girl, I know you want to cum but where is the fun in that?"

"Please," I screamed.

"What princess? Please? What do you want baby girl?"

"Cum," I moaned.

"No. I said I'm going to tease you mercilessly. You think that little brake in your voice will make me change my mind? So easily? Oh no. You won't get what you want just yet. No, no, not yet."

"Feels-so-aww-"

"I bet you will feel exquisite around my cock. Yes I know you want that princess. But you will earn it."

I felt him curl his fingers inside me while he continued to suck. I screamed a little louder trembling all over wondering how long this would last. I wanted to cum so bad.

"Don't you cum little one. Don't you dare cum. Shhh," he said chuckling, "you don't want the entire club to hear us do you?"

"Daddy," I moaned out.

"You want my cock?"

"Yes."

"You have no idea how bad I want to put it in you. But no. You have to understand one thing here. I'm going to keep you on edge. You know why?"

I could feel myself squirming to get his fingers to thrust in further.

"That's why baby girl. I'm doing this because you have to learn that I am the one that controls your orgasms. I am the one that tells you when and how you can touch yourself. And when you are allowed to cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whimpered out.

"I didn't hear you princess. Speak clearer."

"Yes, Sir," I said louder.

"Good. Because from now on, in this relationship, you won't touch yourself without my permission. You need to understand that I do this for your benefit." I whimpered louder, my mouth opening and closing. "Shhh, we are almost in agreement. You're almost there. I'm almost ready to let you cum."

He completely stopped. Pulled his fingers out. I looked at him in shock. "It's ok baby. Calm down." He bent forward and kissed me on my tummy and then my mouth. I felt his tongue slide between my lips and explore my mouth. His lips were amazing, I could taste myself on them. And his smell was so wonderful. I was dripping wet.

I heard him loosen his pants even more. "Slide down on your knees baby girl." I slid down off the bed to the ground on my knees right in front of his cock. He pulled it out all the way out from his pants and held it out to me. "Lick it, the whole thing."

I started to lick it. This was only my second time doing this.

"No, your whole tongue flat. Not just the tip. There you go. Fuck Isabella. Look up at me."

I looked up at him still licking. "Such pretty eyes. Now take me all in your mouth. As much as you can." He touched his balls while I started to suck his cock. "Oh yes, that's it. Do not stop sucking. If you do, I'll have to use your mouth as I please, and you don't want that."

I kept sucking eagerly.

"Oh god, Isabella, take it nice and deep. Chock on it." I stared to cough as it hit the back of my throat, tears running down my face, drool coming out of my mouth. "Oh yes, go faster and suck a little harder." I did as he said not liking this position.

He laughed when he saw my face and decided to pull out. He lifted me back up on the bed, laying me on my back. "My cock is so hard. Spread your legs wide." My pussy was throbbing for pleasure as the cold air hit it.

Then I heard the sound of a wrapper. I looked down to see him applying a condom. He looked back up at me, grabbed my arms and placed them above my head. "Shhh, you can have what you want really soon." I felt his cock start to slide slowly up and down my opening. "Fuck I want you. Spread as wide as you can."

He climbed up and pushed inside me. I threw my head back and screamed. I could tell he wasn't in all the way and I starting crying knowing he was going to shove in soon without mercy.

But he didn't. He just let it sit there for a moment. "Shhhh," he wiped some of the tears away.

He pulled out and then slowly went back in. When I let out a small whimper, he pulled out again. He seemed really calm as he took his time slowly getting my body use to the feel of him going in and out. "Good, you're stretching nicely."

His eyes locked onto mine as he pushed in deeper. "ahhh," I sighed out.

"You're ok. You're doing well. You are almost ready to receive me all the way." He started to pulse slowly and I closed my eyes tightly. The pain started to turn to pleasure as he kept his pace slow. "You feel so warm, and wet. So good. Oh fuck. I don't think I can last long."

He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back liking his face close to mine. It was comforting. He started pulsing faster, while kissing the side of my neck. "Ok, here it comes little one." He shoved it in all the way, but it didn't hurt as bad as when he first went in. All I could do was open my mouth and moan shamelessly. It felt so good to have him completely fill me.

"You like that? You like when I fuck you like that? You like it deep don't you?" I felt him pull out and shove back in.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"My cock ramming into you," he growled, "your tight little cunt opening for me, grasping me. Fuck I know you're close." His breathing was heavy, as he thrusted into me.

"Mr. Cullen, Sir, pleeeeeeeeeease, oh god. Make me cum."

He went harder and faster. "I want you to cum for me Isabella. Cum for me now. Cum."

I felt the pleasure washing over me.

"Oh fuck that's it. Milk my cock." I felt the inside of my pussy quivering as his cock rubbed against its walls. My eyes rolling in the back of my head as I shrieked and whimpered out random noises of screaming and moaning. "Oh fuck Isabella, such a tight little cunt." I heard him groan loudly as he rammed into me quickly. His breathing was barbaric. I could feel his hot breath on my breasts and he pushed into me.

My pussy made wet noises as he suddenly groaned very loudly, his voice cracking as he came. His held his cock deep inside me not letting up on the pressure as he finished cumming his mouth was opened wide and his eyes were half open.

I could see small beads of sweat on his forehead, and his cheeks held a nice red in them.

I felt the pressure ease as he let out a heavy breath. He finished up by making quick thrusts. "Oh Isabella." He breathed out. "Oh, that was amazing." Our bodies were a sweaty mess but neither of us cared as we both were still trying to catch our breath.

I closed my eyes tired.

"Tired?" He said stroking the sides of my face.

"Yes," I whispered. He pulled out slowly, removing the condom and letting me sit up straight.

I covered my chest with my arms and he chuckled at this. "I have already seen them Isabella." I slid off the bed and walked to pick up my dress and slip it over my head.

Cullen fixed his pants and buttoned his shirt all the way. Before I could put on my shoes, Cullen pulled me onto his lap as he sat down on the sofa. "How do you feel Isabella?"

"What do you mean?" He was quiet for a moment, almost as if he was deciding whether to say anymore. He stroked my ponytail pulling it a little.

"I mean, did I-" he breathed out a sight of frustration, "did I hurt you?" _So he cared?_

"No. It felt, great. Thank you, for going slow in the beginning." He breathed out what felt like a relief, but I knew he would never admit having feelings. _He did go slow after all. Thankfully. He had such a big cock._

"It felt good?"

"Yes, it felt amazing."

"Would you do it again?"

"Are you asking me out Mr. Cullen?"

"No. I'm asking if you want to fuck again. It's a great stress relief for me." _Oh. Just when I think you have a heart….._

"Yes," I said without any emotion, "as long as you keep my payments coming."

"Of course, that won't be a problem." He ran his hand through my hair and touched my bare breasts though my thin black dress. He looked more relaxed and at ease as he smiled. I leaned in to kiss him, but he backed away slightly.

Something told me he was battling demons of his own. Something was under that hard cold front he put up every day. I longed to peel it back. To find out what he really was hiding. I knew he had a heart. Other people feared him, but I just felt there was so much more to him.

He gently pushed me off his lap as he stood up and fixed his tie. He grabbed his jacket and put it on smoothly. "I'm going out of town. I won't be back for at least a week."

 _What? What was I supposed to do?_ I frowned at him as he walked over to finish the rest of the wine in his glass.

"A week?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"When?"

He glanced at me and smirked

"Early tomorrow morning. I'm going to try not to be gone that long, but I'll be in trial. So I won't know. Depends on how long the case goes on. If we can get one party to settle. But I doubt it. Both sides are petty stubborn."

I wasn't even listening anymore. _What am I going to do for a week? Seriously. Why do I feel he was trying to get rid of me? Was this his cover up?_

"Isabella."

"What." He smiled.

"Here," he said handing me my envelope. I snatched it and tried not to look at him. _Why was I so angry? I mean, I hated the guy. Right? I got my money. That's all that mattered._

"Well, enjoy your trip. I'm sure they will have lots of clubs for you to enjoy nearby since your work is so stressful."

"Oh yes, they have lots of clubs nearby. With sexy dancers. I'm a regular. They take good care of me. Thank you for worrying about my needs though." He said with a grin.

"Well, I guess I should find a new source for income while you're gone as well." His smiled died a little as he stared at me.

"Is that so?"

"Well, clearly you won't be here. And I need to work." He set his glass down, walked slowly over to me and stopped when he towered over me.

"You want another man to touch you while I'm away Isabella?"

"What, you are free to go to clubs and fuck anyone you want but I'm not? Screw you."

"Are you telling me you don't want me to fuck another woman?"

"I don't care what you do."

"If I agree not to fuck another woman while I'm away, will you wait for me?" _What? Not what I expected._

"Um,"

"Will you agree not to suck another man or let him fuck you? Will you agree not to even touch yourself while I'm away?"

"Well, it's kind of my job Mr. Cullen."

"You can't get upset Isabella, if you can't do the same. I believe that's called double standards. If you fuck, or suck, then I suck and fuck. If you agree not to then I'll agree not to. Meet me in the middle."

"Fine. But how will I know you will keep your word?" He laughed.

"Oh, you will know Isabella. The load of cum in your mouth will be proof enough." I bit my lip just thinking about his cum in my mouth.

"So," I said slowly, "a compromise then."

"A meeting in the middle," he said fixing his collar.

"Ok Mr. Cullen."

"I'll take you home now."

"No. My shift is not up yet. If I leave, I'm fired." He seemed really irritated all of a sudden.

"So you are going to stay and flirt? Maybe wait for Mike to come back?" _Where did that come from?_

"Well, not really, I mean-"

"Well I have to be in bed. I have to fly early tomorrow."

"Are you ok? Did I say something wrong? I mean, I wouldn't mind you taking me home, it's just I have to finish my shift."

"I'm fine. Do what you need to do."

"Where are you flying to?"

"Paris," he said with a sigh of frustration, "why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I was just asking." _God, why did he get so frustrated so easily._

"I'd rather you didn't. It's none of your business. Get your shoes, put them on. I'm checking out."

"Will you stop?" I screamed.

"Stop _what_? He glared at me.

"What is your problem? Stop acting like you don't have feelings. Stop ordering me around like my some cheap slut. And stop acting like you're in charge all the time."

"One, I don't have any feelings for you beyond my cock. Don't confuse our relationship with anything than what it is. Two, you are a cheap slut. Nine-hundred dollars is shit money. And I am in charge, you don't tell me what to do. I do what I want, when I want. You work for my money by pleasing my cock. Your job is no better than your father's."

"You don't talk about my father," I shouted, my voice cracking a little.

"Does he know his daughter is a little slut?" His words cut like a knife. "Does he know his daughter sucks cock for money? Since you won't let me take you home, go out there and find another man to suck off. Do your fucking job and be the good little cunt you are."

"Stop it!"

"In fact, just so you don't mistake this for what it's not, go ahead and fuck who you want because I sure as hell am going to. Get that pussy nice and stretched out. Yeah, that's what sluts are good for."

I slapped him hard across the face. He looked shocked at this and stood there staring at me blankly. I slapped him again as hard as I could, with all the strength I could muster up. He looked even more taken aback by this as if no one had ever done such a thing to him before. He didn't say or do anything, just stood there looking at me with no clear expression on his face.

I couldn't help the tears that started streaming down my face as I ran from the room. _This is the second time I ran away from this man crying. Maybe everyone was right and I was the fool. He had no heart._

 **Should I continue? Do you all want to read more? Let me know with a quick comment/review. It will let me know if updating is worth it. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Thank you everyone that reads. Please continue to review, I love all of them. If you have questions ASK.**

 **Hi** **apturtle82**

Edward is used to getting everything he wants. And sex with Edward moves quick. Lol. But Bella was not really trying to keep her virginity from him. She's highly attracted to him. You could say she expected to give it to him, maybe not in that way….but she anticipated it.

 **HI** **jvtkel**

I love dark Edward too. I did really consider putting Edward's POV in. If enough people want it, then I will think about it some more. Perhaps I will…..

 **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

Leaving the private suite, I ended up running into the pubic bathrooms to sob a little. My makeup was a mess and my face was flushed a deep red from crying so hard.

I couldn't believe that this man could do this to me. _Again._ Get me so _unglued_. He had no heart. He was so cruel, and just- just, mean!

"Bella?" I heard a voice come from the other end of my stall. I sat in the bathroom stall crying in the corner.

"Bella. What happened?" It was Sugar.

"Please just go away." I sobbed.

"Open the door."

"Please Sugar," I pleaded, "just go."

"Either you open up, or I crash in." I got up, stomped over to the stall door, and yanked it open.

"Oh my," she said looking at my face. "Bella, what happened?"

"Nothing! I'm shit ok? And I just feel dirty. He had no right to treat me that way!"

"Cullen?"

"Yes! Fucking Cullen!"

"You are not shit. Everyone knows that Cullen can be a dick. No pun intended. The only reason he's treated like a god is because he has deep pockets."

"It shouldn't matter," I hiccupped, "he should not be allowed to treat another person that way."

Sugar hugged me. "It's ok Bella. How about you take my shift on the floor tonight. Just delivering drinks. And I'll get Jessica to fill your spot in the back." _Jessica? Oh, the girl I tried to be._ "Come on," she said pulling me over to the mirror and cleaning my makeup off the sides of my cheeks.

"I slapped him," I said looking at her through the mirror.

She paused, "who? Cullen? You slapped Cullen?" she said smirking. "You slapped Mr. Cullen?" She said again a little louder.

"Twice," I said slightly smiling.

"Bella, that is so boss! God knows he's been long overdue for that. No wonder he looked so upset."

I laughed a little, sniffing. "He probably will report me James, if he hasn't already. I'll have to sit through another lecture. Or worse get fired."

"Cullen left already."

"He did?"

"Yeah. After you ran out, he came out looking very upset. He used the back exit to leave instead of walking through the main of the club. I knew something was up. So I came to find you."

"Thank you Sugar."

"No worries. I told you, we ladies must look out for one another." She smoothed down my dress for me and then chuckled. "Um, you have a, um."

"What?" I said my eyes widening.

"You have a hickey on your neck."

"Oh God," I said looking closer in the mirror. I saw it right on the side of my neck where Cullen had been kissing me. Bastard. How was I going to hide this from Charlie? It was right there! For everyone to see. I bet he did it on purpose. "It's so big."

Sugar laughed a little. "Was the sex good?" _Amazing!_

"Yeah it was good. But I'm done with him. I don't want to have anything to do with him. It's not worth it." She didn't say anything to this just took a paper towel and dapped my face dry.

I didn't see Cullen the rest of the night. I guessed he went home to sleep and go on his trip. He probably didn't even give me a second thought. I ended up delivering drinks in the main area of the club while Jessica, whom I had not met yet, took my place in the back room.

I endured mild catcalls, and touching from the men, but nothing serious. I finished my shift, said goodbye to Sugar and stumbled onto the bus headed for home. I changed in the back, pulling my pants up under my dress. I was happy knowing that tomorrow, Tuesday, was my day off from the club and I could just have a normal day of school and market work.

I came home late around 10:45pm and hoped Charlie would not question me too much.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie say from the kitchen. _I guess it was too much to ask for._

"Hey dad," I said quietly. I pulled my hair down around my shoulders and neck to hide the red mark that Cullen had so graciously left.

"Where have you been? I have been calling you on your phone. I was worried about you! Where have you been?" _I should tell him. I should tell him the truth._ Cullen's words echoed through my head. _"Does your father know his daughter is a little slut? Does he know his daughter sucks cock for money?"_ I could feel the tears coming at the thought of his words.

"I-I was held up at the market. They were low on staff, so I volunteered to stay later. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I wasn't thinking."

Charlie heaved a sigh. "Bella, you can't do that. You can't disappear like that. I was worried sick. At least pick up your phone. That's why I got it for you. Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I won't I'm sorry."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I had made dinner for us because I got home early, but you never showed. I thought you would call but the time just got later and later. I was in the middle of calling the market when you walked in." _My heart beat a little faster. What if he found out I wasn't even there?_

"Did you get a hold of anyone?"

"No, it just kept ringing. But believe me, I was trying."

I heaved a sigh. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"Come here," he said holding out his arms to me. He bear hugged me and I laughed a little. "You scared me to death. I realize you're getting older now and want your freedom, but try to keep me informed along the way. Please."

"I will try."

"Go get some rest," he patted me on the back and I scampered off to my room. After taking a shower to scrub myself hard, I climbed into bed and silently cried myself to sleep.

Over the next few days I had got a nice schedule down of balancing my market and club job. I discussed my schedule with my boss at the market telling him I needed to get off by 4 instead of six. In exchange for him doing this for me I agreed to make up the extra hours on the weekend. I hated working on the weekend, but it was the only way to balance out the two jobs.

Charlie went back to working late hours, not even coming home until 1 in the morning again. Charlie didn't know about my working at the club, he gathered that I was just working later shifts at the market when I told him I would be home around 10:30. I informed him that because of school, I wanted to pick up some hours working later shifts. He wasn't too happy about it. He reluctantly agreed when I told him my mind was set and it was the only way I could continue to work and go to school.

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were my late night shifts at the club. I attended school, then went to my market job, and then to the club. On Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays I worked late shifts at the market to make up the extra hours.

On whatever off time I had I worked on my homework and studied.

My only real free day was Sundays, because I got to spend time with Charlie, do extra homework, and get ready for the next week.

Ever since Cullen, I had decided not work the back rooms as much. I had a lot more fun entertaining the public crowd and bringing them their drinks. The men touched me, but it was nothing too degrading. Not the way Cullen degraded me. I found myself actually getting used to being touched, or slapped on the behind. I enjoyed learning the different types of drinks people would order. I even enjoyed watching some of the fist fights that would suddenly brake out at the bar. They never lasted long, because security would handle it, but I enjoyed watching from a safe corner.

James didn't seem to mind my new placement. As long as I was on time and did my full shift he was happy. I hadn't made a lot of money bringing drinks, at least not the kind of money I made with Cullen, but I felt that the new placement was good for me.

There was no sign of Cullen for two weeks.

Part of me thought he might have cancelled his membership after me slapping and treating him in such a way. However, I also thought that if that was the case James would have fired me. Maybe he found some other girl to fuck and take advantage of. After all the only reason he put up with me was because I spread my legs for him. If it wasn't for sex, he would have never even noticed me.

-88888888888888888-

It was Friday night, and I was finishing up my shift, cleaning tables while smiling as a few men whistled trying to look under my short my black skirt. I knew it was harmless flirting, so I smiled at them a few times.

It was late and I wanted to get home by 10:30. I was so tired, but also very happy that it was Friday and I would not have to work at the club again till Monday. As much as I bitched about my job at the market, I now found it rather relaxing and calming compared to the craziness of the club. It would be nice to unwind a little at my market job over the weekend and spend some time with Charlie.

I cleared some tables and wiped them down. I grabbed a glass that still had a little bit of beer in it, "hey," I felt a hand grab mine. I jumped a little. I had not seen anyone sitting at the table. "I'm not done with that."

I squinted my eyes to get a better look at him. It was such a dark corner.

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't see you," I laughed a little awkwardly.

"I've seen you. Very attractive." My eyes darted in different directions wondering who this creep was.

"Ok," I said quickly, "well I'll come back in a little bit. We will be closing soon, just to let you know." The man stood up and came out into the light a little. He was very attractive himself. He had short eye length hair, green eyes, and nice guns.

"It's ok. I guess I'll take off now. By the way I'm Jacob."

"Bella," I said smiling at him.

"Beautiful."

"Thanks," I said starting to walk away.

"Hey," he said following me, "I'm new around here. Just moved here. You wouldn't happen to know a good place to eat would you?"

 _Really? That had to be the worst pick up line ever._ Cullen's face flashed in my mind as I looked back at the man. _Why?! Why did it feel like I would be cheating on him? I mean I hadn't seen the man in two weeks, he probably was banging other girls. So why did I feel this need to be faithful to him?_

"Not really, I don't eat out much. Sorry."

"Well, maybe we can discover one together?"

I shook my head, "look, you're a nice man, but I, I can't."

"Coffee? Something simple. Look I don't know why, but I have this pull towards you. I know it might sound stockerish, but I've been coming here for the last few days and I have been wanting to ask you out for some time now. I just couldn't get the guts to do it. I didn't want you to think of me as being weird."

He did sound like a stocker.

"I can't. I have a boyfriend." The excitement in his eyes suddenly died a little.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I guess I should have expected that right?" He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Poor guy, he looked so embarrassed.

"I think you're a nice guy. Really."

"Thanks. Well, I guess I was just a little late. Lucky man." He smiled warmly at me. "Take care then Bella. Have a nice night."

"I will," I whispered as he walked away. _Why did I say I had a boyfriend? I was almost positive Cullen had moved on. Why did I feel this sense of attachment to stay true to him? Jacob seemed like a good man. Why didn't I let him in? I could've just let the perfect man walk right out of my life._

I went to grab his half-finished drink from the table and saw a generous tip under the glass. I looked to the door where Jacob had left. _Did I just make a big mistake?_

"Need some help?" Sugar smiled at me.

"Nope, almost done."

"Oh my god what a rush," I heard a new voice say. I looked to see a girl with light brown hair, red plush lips, and big breasts. She was wearing a tight red tank top and a short black skirt with black high heeled boots.

"Hi," I said half smiling at her picking up a few empty glasses.

"Oh hey, I'm Jessica." _Oh, so this was Jessica._

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

"You too! By the way I know who you are! You're really pretty."

"Thanks, you too. You having a good time in the back rooms?"

"Hell yeah. Best job ever." She said patting me on the back.

"I bet. I worked back there when I first got here, but I have no problem doing drinks either."

"That Cullen has magical fingers." My eyes widened and I nearly dropped all the glasses in my hand. _Excuse me? Cullen?_

I looked back at her, "who?"

"This man Cullen. You wouldn't know him, he only comes in through the private entrance to the back rooms. But oh my god," she put her hand on me, "amazing. At this rate I'll be a rich women in a month."

I gritted my teeth. And found myself evil eying the glasses in my hand. _Maybe it was a different Cullen?-No Fucking way Bella!_

I looked at Sugar who was slowly walking away, avoiding my gaze. _Did she know?_

I looked back at Jessica who was smiling from ear to ear. "Bella, if only you could experience Cullen, you would never work anywhere else." She breathed out, "so good."

I set the empty glasses down hard on the counter. "I have to pee," I said while pulling Sugar with me to the bathrooms. Once there, she yanked her arm away from my grip

"Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" She said a little irritated.

"Cullen!"

She sighed, pulling some of her hair back from her face. "Yes, I knew."

"How could you not tell me?" I said shaking my head in confusion.

"Tell you what Bella?"

"Tell me he was back! You know I didn't know he was back!"

"No reason for you to know. Come on Bella. I mean the man treated you like dirt. And these past few weeks you haven't stopped talking about how much you hate the man. So I thought I was doing _you_ a favor by not telling you."

"How long?"

"A week. He's been back for a week. And he's been requesting Jessica every day." _He's seen Jessica at least 5 times?! He had only seen me twice._

"How? I haven't even seen him."

"He's only been entering through the back. He hasn't mentioned you at all. So I just thought it best that you two were in different spots. I don't think that makes me a criminal." _Why am I so jealous?_

 _Fuck._

No. Fuck him.

"I mean come on Bella, I'm just saying, you hate the man. Why does it matter? Besides, Cullen gets bored easily. He never keeps a lay more than a month."

I looked at her, slightly insulted. _He didn't keep me more than a week!_

"Not, that there is anything wrong with you," she held her hands up, "just saying that Jessica is probably a fling for a moment and he will move on soon."

"Whatever," I said shaking my head, "I don't care anymore what he does, he can go to hell for all I care." I walked passed Sugar out the restrooms to finish my work.

"Bella," Sugar ran up behind me, "if it makes you feel better-"

"I don't need to feel better," I said grabbing some more empty glasses.

"Well, he only stays for about 20 minutes."

I really didn't want to ask. But on the other hand, I _really_ did want to ask. I was curious. 20 minutes? "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said helping me grab some glasses, "he shows up, takes her to the back, does his thing, and then leaves. He never stays for more than 20 minutes." Strangely, that did make me feel better. Cullen stayed at least an hour or more with me.

"What's his _thing?_ I mean what does he do?"

"What he always does," she laughed, "fuck her face. Maybe finger her a little. But like I said, it's a quick job."

"Then he just leaves? He doesn't stay?"

"Nope, wham-bam thank you ma'am. Although I doubt he says thank you. So just the wham-bam. Can't say that I blame him though, Jessica is always overly excited to see him. She can be a little over the top."

"Well, she's better than me apparently." Sugar didn't say anything, just gave me a weird look as she helped me finish my work. When we were done she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care hun. See you on Monday."

"Yep." I said giving her a kiss back on her cheek.

When I came home, the apartment was empty as Charlie was not home yet. So I took my regular shower, and went to sleep. Sometime in the night I heard Charlie come home, but I was too tired to stay awake to greet him.

8-8-8-8-8888888888888888888888888888

"Hey," I heard a faint voice say, "hey, Bella." I felt a tug at my arm, "Bella!" I shoot up with a jolt feeling sweaty and dizzy.

"What happened," I said still half asleep.

"It's time to go. It's Tuesday. You overslept."

"What?" I looked at my alarm clock. "Oh my god," I said jumping out of bed and running past Charlie.

"You feeling ok? Maybe you should stay home. You feel a little clammy."

"No, no, no, I have a test today," I ran into the bathroom, ripped off my night shorts and pulled on a pair of ratty blue jeans that were balled up in the corner.

"Maybe it's those late shifts," I heard Charlie shout through the door. I rolled my eyes while pulling off my bunny shirt and slipping into an average purple top. I kind of looked like a hippy, but I didn't have time to change.

"Its fine," I opened the door running my hands through my hair, "I'm ready," I grabbed my backpack.

"With no shoes?" I looked down at my tiger sippers.

I laughed a little, "oh," I ran to my closet and put on some black flats. "Now, I'm ready."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just overslept is all."

"Alright." He grabbed his jacket and keys and we headed out. Our ride was quiet as I flipped through my notebook studying what I could about the limbic system and adolescent development. "Um," I head Charlie say in the silence.

I looked up from my notes to look at him.

"How has school been going?" _That was strange. School was school._

"Good, I guess." _Awkward moment._

"Good. I'm glad." I smiled at him and then returned to my notes. "Work ok?" I looked over to him again.

"Yeah." _Work was work._

"I don't get to talk to you that much. Or even see you for that matter. So I just thought I would check and make sure you're ok. That everyone is treating you good."

"I'm doing great dad. Thanks for asking." I smiled at him again. We pulled up to my campus and I grabbed my things to quickly to head to class.

"Bella, there's something we need to talk about. I get off early tonight. Maybe dinner? I would like to discuss something with you." _Like what?_

"Ok," I said hesitantly.

"What time do you get off?"

"Tonight? Well, I work late, but I guess I can call in early. Make it up on the weekend."

"That would be good. This is kind of important. I get off at 5:00 today. So I'll pick you up, you don't have to take the bus. We can grab a bite to eat out tonight."

"Sounds good. See ya tonight then."

"Have a good day. I'll see you later on." I nodded. _What could he possibly have to tell me that could not wait till after my work? Did he find out about my club job? Crap. What if he saw me? I think he would be much more upset if he knew…._

I ended up finishing my test early with enough time to grab a snack before heading to my next class. All I could think about during lectures was Cullen. How worthless he made me feel. How could he use another girl? Was I _that_ bad? How could he become so bored with me in such a short amount of time? Maybe it was because I slapped him. _But he deserved it._

Images of Cullen fucking Jessica's mouth kept popping into my head. Her big breasts jiggling, him closing his eyes and moaning while calling her his good little girl. It made me angry just thinking about it. How could he move on so quickly?

I imagined her spreading her legs for him as he fingered her the way he fingered me. Jessica was right, he did have magical fingers, but I felt that they were _my_ magical fingers. I wanted his fingers in me. I wanted his big cock. I closed my eyes and shook my head to get the images out, but they were stuck in my mind.

 _Asshole_

After my classes, I took the bus to work, checked in, and got busy. It was pleasant doing the mindless work of staking shelves and directing people to the correct aisles. It was nice to let my mind wonder in no particular direction while enjoying the soft jazz music that played throughout the store.

I traveled up the aisles rearranging some of the products in a nice neat order. I noticed in one of the aisles that it was all out of canned peaches. I remembered seeing some in the storage room. I quickly went back to retrieve them. Rolling a cart out from the back carrying a couple boxes of canned peaches, I suddenly came to a hard stop as two children ran by in front of the cart. The cart ended up backing onto my foot and I stumbled to the side losing my grip and falling.

I lost my grip on the cart as it scooted forward bashing into the side of an aisle with a hard slam.

"Ow," I said rubbing my foot while sitting on the ground.

"Bella?"

I looked up in surprise. The voice was coming from behind me, so I turned quickly.

That man from the club. _What was his name? John, James, Jack. I'm pretty sure it started with a J._

"Are you ok?" He bent down and picked me up with ease from behind. _What was he doing here?_

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just clumsy is all."

"Yeah I can see that," he laughed. "I'm just joking of course. But you did a good thing in not hitting those kids."

When I was steady he let go and came around to face me with a blushing smile.

"Thanks," I said pulling my apron into place and fixing my hair.

"No problem. I didn't know you worked here too."

"Yeeeeep," I said slowly, "this is me. Helps with school." I moved around him to get the cart and continue to the aisle I was headed to before the fall.

"School. That's interesting. What are you going to school for." I heaved a sigh.

"My general education first. Then psychology."

"Nice. You going to start reading people?" _I wish you could read me right now. Go away._

"I don't think so."

"Your boyfriend must be proud of you." _Boyfriend? Oh-right. Yeah. My boyfriend._ "And your family for that matter. I never really had a choice when it came to college. I had to keep up the family tradition."

I opened the box and started loading the canned peaches. "What's the tradition?" I asked truly curious.

"Doctor. Medical field was the only choice for me."

"It's a good job. Your folks must be really happy with you. Really good money. "

"Yeah. If I had my choice though I would have gone into woodcarving."

" _Woodcarving?"_ I looked at him with a funny expression.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "a passion of mine. Well now it's just a hobby, but I love it."

"That interesting. You didn't strike me as someone who enjoyed carving things."

"Really? What kind of person did I strike you as?" I smiled over at him. "No really," he said holding up his hands, "I'm curious."

"Well, I thought you might be in sales, or a banker of some sort."

"Really? That's cool. I like that."

"Not as interesting as being a doctor." I looked over at him and then froze as I saw past his shoulder Cullen standing at the far end of the aisle. He was holding a red basket with some items in it. He wasn't looking at me, he was going through the canned tunas, but I knew he must have seen me.

I heard Jack-or whatever his name was, start to continue talking, but it was background mumbling in my mind. My eyes were fixed on Cullen as he picked up a few cans, dropped them into his basket and then moved further into the aisle. My heart started to beat faster with each step he took towards me.

I put my head down and tried to focus on loading the peaches. "Have you ever done that before?" I head Jack say.

"Huh?" I said looking at him in a daze.

He laughed. "I guess I was talking a little fast. Have you ever traveled out of the country?"

"Um, n-no. I haven't'." _Why was he asking me that? What had he been talking about?_

"Paris is beautiful. If you could visit I would highly recommend it. I just got back from there." I half smiled at him, hoping he would leave. "Well, it was really nice to see you again Bella. I mean it's always my pleasure. And I hope you didn't get hurt too bad on your foot."

I shook my head, "no its fine." I felt Cullen brush past us as he looked at some of the canned fruits on the other side of me. _God he smelled amazing. As usual._

"Now I know what store to come to if I need anything. I was trying to scope out a good one. Looks like I found one." He smiled again at me as he walked away. _I never understood the concept of stocker till now._

Cullen was still standing next to me, an arms distance away, looking at the fruits. I could barely breathe knowing he was so close and not touching me. _Get a grip Bella! This man is an Ass!_ I finished putting the last can of peaches onto the shelf, put the empty boxes on my cart and started to roll away.

"Afternoon Isabella," I heard Cullen say smoothly. I stopped.

"Cullen," I said quickly not even looking back at him.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you?" I said swirling around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a smile, "of course I am."

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Tell you what?" _About the girl you've been fucking!_ It really wasn't my business, but I felt he deserved to tell me when he was done with me. Or at least say something.

"Jessica," I said glaring at him.

"Who is that?"

"What do you mean who is that? The girl at the club Cullen. The girl you have been fucking the past week."

"Well, I didn't know her name. But that's none of your business really Isabella." Yeah, he was right about that, but that didn't make me any less angry about it. "I can _fuck_ whomever I want. It's my choice."

"Right. I forgot. You're always in charge aren't you? You always get what you want," I said approaching him and waving my hands in the air. "Just like me right? You wanted to fuck me, and you did. You wanted my virginity, and you took it. You wanted to be done with me, and you are. All hail the glorious Cullen."

He seemed to find me amusing as he looked me up and down with a smirk. "Whatever I took from you Miss Swan, was only what you gave me. I never forced you to do anything."

"No. You just prefer to make me feel like shit after. Like I'm beneath you or something. Just because you have a big fancy car, or clothes, doesn't make you better than me Cullen."

"Yes, I know," he said nodding, "and I never claimed to be."

"So calling me a cheap slut is supposed to make me feel good?" He looked away from me when I said this with what seemed to be remorse. Just a little.

"No. I should not have said that." I guess that was his way of apologizing. It took me by surprise. "I don't blame you for being upset with me that night. I had a lot on my mind."

 _He seems so much more attractive right now._ His eyes were looking anywhere but mine as he spoke and I could tell he was not used to apologizing to anyone for anything. It made him kind of _cute_.

"You don't deserve the things you have Cullen." He looked into my eyes with a dark questioning gaze.

"Explain," he said in a low voice that almost sounded like a threat.

"You walk around like you own everyone. Like you can have anything you want. You act like you are the only one with feelings, that what you do doesn't hurt others." There was a small crack in my voice as I finished my sentence, and I looked away before I seemed too vulnerable. He would surly take advantage of any weakness.

I heard him sigh, "Isabella, I'm not one for feelings. I am not one for sentiment. I agree with you that I perhaps was a little-" he cocked his head to the side slightly irritated, "harsh in my last words to you. But I think you confused our relationship with what it was not."

"What was our relationship Cullen?"

"Do I really need to spell it out? Do I really need to remind you of what you yourself already know?"

"No, you did enough the last night we were together. I'm a slut right? A cheap slut? And you're the rich man who pays this cheap slut to do whatever you want. Because Cullen always gets what he wants, doesn't he?"

Cullen didn't say anything just continued to stare at me with a stern glare. "Isabella,-" I held up my hand.

"Just go Cullen."

He stepped forward to get my attention, but I quickly backed away. He stepped forward again and this time grabbed my forearm to keep me close. The small space between us made my heart jump. The feel of his hand on me sent goosebumps up my arm. My body was trained by his touch to respond with pleasure.

"I-do-not- _always_ -get-what-I-want!" He said through gritted teeth in a low whisper, "why do you always provoke me! Why do you always have to try to figure me out? You have no idea who I am, or what I am capable of. So do not presume to know me so well, Miss Swan!"

I tried to yank my arm away from his hand, but his grip held strong. I looked deep into his cold steel eyes which were like daggers. But Cullen did not scare me. "Well then let's look at your actions shall we Mr. Cullen? Or should I call you daddy? I know who you are. I know that you like when I call you daddy. I know you can be a sick and perverted asshole. And I know you like to dominate and intimidate people. And you may be a hard worker, maybe even the best, but you have no real relationships with people. Because you are empty. Your heart is cold."

"Well, let's not stop there Miss Swan. Let's take a look at your actions, shall we? Or should I call you my little girl? You loved it. You get wet at the thought of me calling you that. You get off on calling me daddy. I'm sick and perverted? I've never seen a pussy cum so much from being dominated. You loved every minute of being dominated. You enjoyed letting go of control, because in real life you are afraid. You are afraid of making choices between what _you_ want and the ones you love. And perhaps you are right, that I have no real relationships. But people can hurt you if you let them in. I chose what _I_ want instead of relationships. Does that make me cold? Cruel? Maybe. But in the end no one can hurt me."

 _Wow. How did he actually get me? How did he know exactly how I felt?_

"You can't love either," I whispered, "without love, there is no life."

He scoffed at this, "We differ greatly Isabella. I do not pursue fairy tales and dreams."

"They are not dreams. Everyone deserves to be loved."

"But not everyone is loved, are they?"

My eyes drifted up to his slowly, "Don't you think it's worth a try?"

"Again, here is where you and I differ. You are free to chase your _fairytale_. I on the other hand prefer to accept my own reality. I do work hard, but I enjoy the very best things life can offer. I live in nothing but the best. I travel far in luxury. I stay and eat in the finest hotels. I live a life that most can only dream about."

"So, you have everything besides a real relationship. And I have nothing, besides myself to offer."

He let go of my arm looking at me with a questioning look. "You are suggesting we are opposites and therefore make a pair. Let's not forget the fine details though, I don't need a relationship, or friend, or whatever you call it. However, you do need my money. One of us is in need, while the other might just find it amusing for a time."

"There will be sex. Lots of sex in it for you."

He laughed, "And here I thought you didn't want to be called a slut anymore."

I glared at him, "I don't. And I'm not saying it would all be sex. But it would be part of the arrangement."

"Arrangement? I'm sorry," he scoffed, "did I miss something? What arrangement?"

"Yes arrangement. I feel the word relationship is too personal, since we don't yet know each other that well. I'm thinking, instead of a relationship, we could enter into an arrangement. Providing for each other's needs."

"So let me understand you. You want to be my fuck toy, in exchange for my money."

"No, god, can you just be a little more human for a moment? I am suggesting, that perhaps we could talk, just a little, in between fucking of course. And you would pay me like you always do at the end."

"Sounds like you are getting what you want and I am not. I can fuck you now without talking to you, and pay you at the end. It's what we have already been doing. So why should I add in talking, something I neither care for nor want to do?"

I forgot I was dealing with a lawyer….he dissects everything, finds the loophole, and argues it.

"Maybe you might like it. Maybe it might amuse you."

"No. I could find other ways to spend my time."

"You know what? Fine. Fuck it, and you. I just thought that maybe you would want to go to dinner and get to know each other a little in between the hardness of your dick. I mean even sex gods have to eat right? But I guess that's too much to ask for."

"Are you personally asking me out on a date? Or would it just be part of the arrangement?" What difference did that make? I frowned at him. "Are you asking for us to go to dinner together?"

"It does not have to be dinner. But yes I am asking. It could be coffee too. I mean just so when we see each other it's not always a complete fuck fest. But it seems like that's all you want. "

He smirked. "I enjoy going out to eat. I am not a fan of coffee, nor do I ever have time in the mornings to drink it. But in the afternoons, I enjoy a good lunch out."

What was the point of him saying all this? Was he now saying yes?

"So, you do want to talk a little?"

"I would like to eat. Food always tastes better after a good fuck or blow."

Ok, I guess that was as far as he would take it. At least he was willing to be with me besides sex.

"Oook. So then you would be getting everything you need. Fucking, and food."

"I don't need to fuck you, and I don't need to eat with you. It is only for the sake of amusement that I am considering your _arrangement._ You have nothing I need. You are wanting me to pay to fuck and eat with you, I still don't see what I personally gain other than a release on your face."

I think you need a friend.

"What would you _want_ then? In order for this to work, what would you consider to be a good trade off?"

He paused for a moment. And then smiled. "Devotion. While in our _"arrangement"_ you are not to see or fuck anyone else. I want complete control over your body. It is mine. Only mine. Your orgasms, your pleasure, every moan of arousal all belong to me. One thing I crave above anything else, Isabella, is control. So in exchange for my money, and my time, you will give yourself to me in whatever way I want. And when I say complete devotion I mean not even you may touch yourself for pleasure unless I tell you to."

"Ever?"

He smiled again, "and if I find out that you have, or I catch you in the act, I will not touch you for a month. The only one that will enjoy pleasure will be me. Of course I will not hurt you, but you will not receive even the slightest bit of pleasure either. You will be my good little girl who waits on her daddy. And you will tell no one of this deal. Are we in agreement?"

"Are you still going to be with Jessica? I mean that other girl, at the club?"

He chuckled, "No. I have a new toy now," he ran his hand up my arm, "I can't wait to play with it in all sorts of ways. That is, if she agrees to give me that control." He raised a brow.

"For one month."

"What?" He looked at me slightly surprised.

"One month. Then we call it quits. If we want to continue, we can for another month. But this way no one feels obligated to brake it off randomly. One month, if we don't like it we split. That's the end, no hard feelings."

His eyes lit up with a mix of astonishment, and enjoyment, "I like it." His hand reached up to my neck and touched the faint light red mark of where he had sucked the tender skin. He ran his hand over it with a smirk. "Did Charlie see this?"

"No," I said backing away, and putting my hand over the spot. "So we have a deal Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward." _Edward?_

"Edward," I liked the name. I didn't expect that to be his name, I was expecting something more like Maximus, or Alexander the Great. But it was simple, elegant.

"When we are out and about in public, talking, and bearing our feelings in between fucking, you may call me Edward." He held such disgust in his voice.

"You know, Edward, you might like it. You never know. All I'm asking for is a little conversation. Just getting to know each other beyond the bed."

"I know what you are asking for, I don't need you to explain it to me."

"I think one month will go fast."

"Well thank god for that."

I sighed, "ok," I held up my hand, "if we are going to do this, and you agree completely to it, you have to be open."

"As long as you are open, I'll be open," he smirked at his dirty joke.

"And respect. You will respect me. That means, besides sex, that you don't order me around. You don't call me names, and you do NOT talk about my father."

He gazed at me for a moment pondering my words. "I will respect you. And I will not mention anything disrespectful about your father."

"Or his job. You have no right to judge him."

He nodded. "I get it. I agree." It was quiet for a moment as we stared at each other, wondering what we had just got ourselves into.

"By the way, you have a nice name. I really like it."

Edward stared at me, almost uneasy about the compliment. Like he didn't even know how to respond. So he just nodded once.

"I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Um, wait, I have classes."

"What, you don't eat? Or take a break?"

"Well, I can, I just. I just have never had to-or gone off campus before while there."

"So, I'll pick you up. When do you have a break?"

"I have about an hour and a half starting at 10:30 till around 11:30 or so. I have to be here at the store at 12:00. And then from here I go to the club at 5:00."

"So, more so like breakfast than lunch."

"Right, but you said your mornings are so busy. It doesn't have to be tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at 10:30 sharp. The community college, out in front. Black Mercedes. Please don't make me wait a long time for you. Have a good night Isabella," he said walking away. I just looked at his back as he walked off.

"oooook." I said, my head spinning a little. My god. So pushy. _Right, the control thing…._

"Bye Edward," I yelled out to him. He paused, but did not look back at me. He put one hand up, and gave me a backwards wave as he continued to move forward.

I liked saying his name. I felt special. Everyone always called him Mr. Cullen. I couldn't believe we would actually get to talk beyond sex. And he agreed! His heart must have a small opening for love. Not that I viewed him as an experiment or anything.

I smiled to myself. I got a little under his skin. And I got him to agree. Time to explore.

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ITS A SHORTER CHAPTER BUT I'LL BE UPDATING AGAIN SOON.**

 **ALSO: I'm LOOKING for a Beta...It is becoming increasingly obvious to me that I need someone to do minor editing for me. YOU will get the story in advance, and get to read each chapter before the public. And it will help me update quicker. Honestly I could update faster, but I have to spend a lot of time editing and picking out my mistakes. So if anyone is interested just PM me. I'll get it. Thank you!**


End file.
